Wood Secrets
by haleyvn
Summary: A young girl's home is destroyed. She makes a new one. Read of her as she attempts to rediscover her lost home. Cliched and totally ABANDONED, but you can imagine the rest of it if you really would like...
1. Reliving

**A/N: hey guys this is my first story im a slow writer so sry if it takes a while! I need a reader too to create all my grammar mistakes so if ur interested let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is familiar. All I own is the plot and NEW characters...such as Mikay and Cari...**

Chapter one: Reliving...

"Mikay," A hushed voice whispered into the ears of a young girl. "Mikay wake up." the voice sounded anxious now, worried. "Get up Mikay!" the voice was louder, pleading the little girl to wake up. "Please Mikay." it said. Mikay finally opened her eyes, she couldn't see much except the face of her nanny, Cari (Kary). The room she slept in was dark and she could hear people talking and running back and forth outside her door.

"Mikay listen to me. There are bad men here. Men who want to take your house. We need to leave, and we have to hurry. Okay Mikay? I packed you some things but we ne..." Cari was cut off as someone banged heavily on the door, causing it to crack and start to give in. "Hurry Mikay!" Cari said as she lifted the little girl out of the bed and started to run toward a little window.

Cari didn't make it. One of the bandits threw a dagger at her back and Cari went down. Mikay scrambled up and ran. The worried voice or her nanny playing threw her mind. Mikay ran to the window and reached it just as on of the bandits reached her. The man tried to grab her ankle but Mikay kicked him in the nose. She scrambled out of the window and hid in a bush.

Only then did she look around and see what had once been her home. None of the vhillagers were there, they were dead or captured. The homes were all burned and some of the chickens were wondering around aimlessly. Tears crept their way down her checks unknowingly. It hit her , her home was destroyed, no one was alive except for the bandits, and those didn't really count. Suddenly there was a snuffling noise around the bushes and mikay glanced up, there was a wolf. A big black wolf.

The creature looked up and barred its teeth at her in a growl. Mikay, to scared to move stared at it in horror. It crept forward, slowly adavancing. Without knowing Mikay started to scoot back too. When she bumped into the wall it seemed her senses came to life and her body was screaming at her to run.

Before she or the wolf knew what had happened she was up and running for her life. Faster than she had ever run before, faster than she had in the races with her cousins and the village boys.

Soon she was in the cover of the wood and had thought she lost the wolf untillshe turned to look. There was the wolf hot on her tail. It was catching up, running along side of her, only she couldn't run anymore. Her legs were tired and her lungs were burning. Just as she looked back again the wolf grabbed onto her arm.

Mikay screamed a piercing scream. She was still screaming as she woke up, sitting upin her bed roll she looked around. Checking to make sure that the animals hadn't been disturbed or alerted to her presence. Content that none of the animals were chargin at her she rubbed her eyes and plopped back down on her pallet. _God why that dream?_ She thought. Tracing the scar on her arm she thought _that was a miracle_. And it was, the wolf had seemed to loose interest after it had bitten onto her arm and Miaky had managed to stumble upon to a clearing. She had fallen asleep ,_don't know how I did that either_. When she had a woken her arm was throbbing but didn look that bad. in fact it had been cleaned and bandaged. She wasn't sure who patched her up, but whomever it was had to have been a healer that had magic, because her arm had been pretty torn up. And now, nearly eight years later all she had was a scar. _Enough trios down memory lane for today,_ she thought. Getting up she rolled up her pallet and tucked it away. Stretching she grabbd her bow and arrows going to hunt for breakfast, hoping today would be relatively normal. Oh, how wrong she was.

**A/N: Review...you know you want to its easy push the button and tell me how my story was!**

**Haley**


	2. Meetings

A/N ha ha ha a new chappie! Im so proud I actually wrote. It may not be good but hey I'm not the one reading it! Lol just kidding guys, enjoy!

Disclaimer: look at chapter one if u really care.

It was sunny ans Mikay was enjoying her time when she heard horses up ahead. Looking up the trail she saw two beautiful horses trotting toward her. On them were two riders, both men. Sliding into the trees she watched them pass. One was older, he had dark eyes, dark hair and tan skin. The other was younger, about Mikay's age with charcoal black hair and piercing blue eyes. Both had swords and seemed at ease. The boy had a bow and some arrows on his back.

When they turned the corner Mikay stepped out from behind the bushes. _I wonder who they are..._ she thought. They were well off, both had on nice clothes, Mikay living in a castle till she was eight could tell that much. Just as she turned to get back to hunting she ran into something, or rather someone. The someone was tall and strong. Looking up Mikay saw that it was a woman, except she was wearing breeches and a shirt, not what she remembered ladies wearing. Th strange woman also had a sword and was leading a nasty looking gelding. When mikay looked past the woman there was a young man who was about the same height as the woman. He had reddish blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. He seemed older than Mikay by a few years. His horse looked nice enough, it was black with a black mane and Mikay thought it was beautiful.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by something pulling on her sleeve. Looking down she saw it was a horses mouth. Jumping back she tried to shake off the horse but only succeeded in pulling it forward and causing it to step on her foot. She made a little noise and started jumping around on one foot. Forgetting about the house she fell because of his grip on her sleeve. The young man stated to laugh and the woman looked concerned.

Mikay glared at the him. He stopped laughing. The woman asked her something and Mikay looked up. "Huh?" she asked the lady.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh. I'm fine .That's a mean horse." Mikay said rubbing her sleeve. This only made the young man chuckle. "What's so funny?" Mikay asked in a defensive tone. She did not like it when someone laughed at her.

"Nothing." he told her with a wave of his hand.

"Who are you anyways?" Mikay asked. This was her forest after all. She had lived in it for years and never seen anyone pass through.

"I, my fair lady am Alan of Pirate's Swoop. Son of the Lioness ans Squire to Lady Knight Keladry, a.k.a Protector of the Small." Alan said with a bow in his best courtier voice.

"Alan stop it." the woman whom Mikay assumed was Lady Knight Keladry. "Its just Kel by the way. What's your name?" Kel asked sticking out a hand.

"Mikay." She informed Kel sticking out her own hand and shaking the knight's.

"Nice to meet you Mikay." Kel replied. Mikay nodded and dropped her hand.

"Well good bye." she told them turning to go.

"Wait." it was that Alan boy ,son of the whoever.

"What?" Mikay asked irritated. She was hungry and wanted to eat.

"Where are you going?" he asked without hesitation.

"Alan stop it that's rude.." Kel interjected. Alan didn't seem to hear her.

"Well?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Im going to get some breakfast. You know, hunt." Mikay said waving her bow to indicate the hunting part.

"Well we could share our breakfast. We have plenty. Please Lady Kel. Pleaseeeee." Alan begged. Mikay was amazed this man she had just met wanted to eat breakfast with her.

"I suppose that's fine. W just have to catch up to Roul and Liam. Mikay you can ride with Alan if you like. You don't look very heavy." Kel told her mounting up herself. MIkay looked over at Alan who was smiling. She sighed and walked over to him. "I've never done this before." she said eyeing the horse.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a shocked look on his face. Mikay looked at him(a/n: u know that look that makes people shut up? Lol . I love that look)" Guess not. Well um...here ." he said and before she could protest he had lifted her up and placed her in the saddle. He jumped up behind her. His body was warm and reassuring. Mikay squeezed tighter with her legs which caused the horse to go faster. She screamed in fright and almost fell off. Alan laughed and held on tighter to her. "You're not supposed to do that . That's my job." he whispered in her ear. Mikay nodded and closed her eyes. Hoping it was a short ride to meet Roul and Liam, who ever they were.

Review, Review, review!

Haley


	3. Discovering

A/N: thanks to Tortallan at Heart and Zerrin of the Wind! My first reviewers! This chapter will hopefully tell yall a little bit more about Mikay and her history.

Disclaimer: I don't own any one that seems familiar. I only own mikay and the wolf at this point. The rest belongs to ms. Pierce!

Mikay was lucky the ride wasn't long. In fact it took all of ten minutes to reach Liam and Roul. The two were farther up on the trail starting a fire. As Lady Kel and Alan rode in along with Mikay. The one with charcoal black hair looked up at them with a grin.

"It's about time you got here. You didn't loose the food did you because I'..." he stopped talking as he spotted Mikay. "Who are you?" he asked somewhat rudely. Mikay looked at him,(you know that look that basically says and who are you in the most snotty tone you can imagine)"Well _I_ am Mikay. Who are you?" she replied slipping down the horse when Alan offered his hand.

"This is Prince Liam of Conte'. Conte' is the ruling house of Tortall, Mikay." Alan said looking at Liam in what could be described as a funny look, one of caution. Mikay dropped Alan's hand and extended her own towards Liam.

"Pleased to meet you my lord Prince." she told him. Liam took her hand and shook it. Mikay bowed and stepped back.

Liam was looking at this strange girl who seemed to disregard the normal courtesies of his land. She was calm, uncaring almost, that there was a price in her presence. She whispered something to Alan who chuckled. "I'm not sure where Roul is Liam could probably tell you though. I have to go take care of my horse." Alan said winking at Liam and leading his horse, Dreamer away. Mikay turned to Liam.

"Well." Mikay asked imitating Alan perfectly in raising her eyebrow and putting on that 'don't waste my time' face. _Oh Lord_, Liam thought ,_not even a full hour in Alan's presence and she's already acting like him._ "Well what." Liam replied.

"Where's Roul?"

"Why should you care?" Liam asked (This is one of those scenes where the teens are arguing over something stupid. Just imagine one of those).

"Because I want to meet him." Mikay said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why do you want to meet him?" Liam asked narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know I just do! I'm new here and I might as well meet one of the people I am going to help cook breakfast for!" Mikay cried throwing her hands in the air.

"Who said _you_ get to help with breakfast?" Liam asked, his eyes still narrowed.

"No one , I just thought you would want some help." Mikay replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you thought wrong. Which I'm sure isn't anything new." Liam replied crossing his own arms over his chest(in a manly way of course). Both turned away from each other.

Alan came back from watering the horses to see his best friend and the girl he just 'found' on opposite sides of the camp with grumpy expressions on their faces.

"What happened here?" he asked Liam, who was cutting up some sausage.

"She." he said pointing the knife in Mikay's direction. "Decided to come in here all prissy and demand to know where Roul was. So when I asked _why_ she wanted to know she started freaking out! I have never seen someone act so childish, _ever_." Alan noticed as Liam was talking he started attacking the sausage with anger. Alan got up and walked over to Miaky.

"Why the long face Kay?" he asked her using a made up nickname.

"Your friend over there," mikay said glaring over at Liam." was being rude. When I asked politely where Roul was he demanded to know why! And when I said I just wanted to meet him he got all angry. I swear I have never seen anyone act so childish in my life, ever." Mikay said in a huff turning back around to face the trees. _Well, it's a good thing neither of them are looking in the mirror right now. Otherwise, the would see that their last sentence was wrong._ Alan thought getting back up and going over to sit by the fire and think.

**Meanwhile...**

"I don't think she could hurt anything Roul. She seems harmless. When she bumped into me she seemed surprised that there was another human. I saw her face when you two passed. It looked like she was amazed to see other people."

"I don't know Kel. She carries a bow with her. How do we know she isn't a spy?"

"Because Alan told me when he introduced her to Liam she just shook his hand. He's a prince, everyone in the Eastern Lands knows who he is. She was completely unaware Roul."

"I suppose. Let's take her to the Fort. I have some truth drops we can use to test her tonight. Just to make sure."

"I don't think you'll need them but alright Roul."

**End Meanwhile..**.

"Are you sure you aren't over reacting Liam. She just wanted to meet him." Alan said in his best 'best fried' voice.

"Of course I'm sure she was the one who overreacted. I mean who goes off like that because..." Liam stopped talking. He looked up at Alan who just told him

"She's sitting over there on that log. I think she's alone too. So no one is there to bug you." Alan said shoving Liam toward Mikay.

"Excuse me. Mikay?" Liam asked tentivly.

"Yes?" Mikay asked turning around.

"Well, I. You see um." Liam started he wasn't good at apologies."Ijustwantedtotellyouiamsorry."

"What?" Miaky asked him looking at Liam like he was an idiot.Taking a deep breath Liam repeated,"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. For the way I acted." he sadi with a sigh.

"Well, I'm sorry to I suppose. I overreacted a bit.." MIkay said looking down at the ground.

"A bit?" asked Liam smiling.

"Okay. A lot but you did too." MIkay said looking up and smiling back.

Alan watching from the camp fire smiled. He knew thay would get along. He could just tell.

LATER ON ...

All of them (Roul Kel Liam Alan and Mikay) were sitting around the fire. It was late that night and they had decided to stop for camp. Liam and Mikay had gotten along great during the day. Laughing and playing jokes on Alan and each other. Well it was just after dinner and everyone was enjoying themselves when Kel asked if anyone wanted some green tea. The boys, knowing that it tasted horrible to them declined dramatically. Mikay decided it would be okay to try it. She didn't notice Roul slip something into her tea.

"So MIkay. How old are you?" Roul asked slowly.

"Fifteen." she replied quickly. Roul smiled , it was working.

"What were you doing in the woods?"

"I live in them."

"You live in the woods? Why?"

"My home was burned by Bandits."

"It was what?" Liam asked before he could stop him self.

"Burned." Mikay replied looking at him unblinking. "By bandits."

"What was the name of your home?" Roul asked Mikay. She turned to look at him again,

"Last Hill." she replied.

"Last Hill? As in the home of Duke Kenneth and his wife Lady Carrissa? _That_ Last Hill?" Liam asked surprised.

"Yes. Mamma's name was Carissa and daddies name was Kenneth, but everyone called him Kenny or Ken." Mikay replied. She had a faraway look on her face, like she was in another world. Unknowing, or uncaring to the people surrounding her with looks on their faces of shock surprise and sympathy. "That means your royalty. After the royal house was destroyed ten years ago, the late king's brother and his family took up the role. That would make you the only survivor of the royal hose and heir to the throne. The only one who could claim the land and the people in it." Liam continued drawing the stares of everyone else around him.

"That's all and well Liam, but none of us know where your talking about." Alan said.

"Where is Last Hill ,Mikay?" Roul asked her.

"On an isle, one very old. Ancient. But like the copper isles in the fact that the races were divided. The ruling family was constantly at war with other members. The isle was located above the Yamani's. It was called.."

"The Old Isles." Mikay interrupted Liam, "the Old Isles of Rehan." She said before she passed out.

Mikay was dreaming, that had to be it. How else would she be back in the dinning hall of the Palace if it was destroyed ten years ago? Looking around the room she spotted her cousins and siblings, they looked the same as she remembered them. Laughter broke through her thoughts. Looking up the tables she saw her mother. Her beautiful mother. Carrissa had dirty blonde hair, that was so curly it bounced when she moved her head (think Shirley Temple) it was a little past her shoulders. She had entrancing blue eyes, and a little nose. At the moment her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed as she laughed at a joke Mikay's uncle had just told her.

Kenneth, the ruling king of The Old Isles, had dark brown hair, grey eyes that turned grey-blue or grey-green, depending on the color of his clothes. At the moment they were grey-blue. He had a large nose that had defiantly been broken several times. Mikay had witnessed one of them.

It had been late September and her father had been out practicing some fencing with her oldest cousin. She had been cheering like mad for him, but hey, she was after all only five. Well, her cousin had brought the sword up, catching the hilt on her father's nose as he brought it down. Kenneth had been alright of course, the healer had seen to it and fixed it up in the blink of an eye.

At that moment her mother looked at her from down the table. She smiled and waved to her. Mikay waved back. Suddenly she left the Hall and went to her room. Her spirit watched her nurse lift her up and try to bring her to the window. She watched the door bust open, her nurse Cari fall to the floor dead, and she heard her own sobs as she ran towards the window. She watched herself as she saw what the bandits had done to her home and the surrounding village. She heard the wolf creep up before her real self did. She saw the actual Mikay run for her life through the forest, get bitten by the wolf and slink away to the clearing.

And then, she saw something she had never seen before. Out of the bushes came an old woman. The woman looked at her bite and tisked. Lifting Miaky up and carrying her like a sack of potatoes she walked of into the forest. Curious, the spirit Mikay followed. The old woman led her to a hut. One that blended in incredibly well with the surrounding trees. The woman entered, shutting Mikay out. Walking straight through the door Mikay watched the woman fix what have could have cost Mikay her arm.

The woman worked for hours, seeming to never tire. She cleaned the cut, applied a little magic. Cleaned it some more, then applied a little more magic. She began to sew it shut and Mikay saw her real body stir. The woman shushed her and placed a hand on her forehead. The hand glowed a light blue, just like it had when she was cleaning the wound. Mikay stopped stirring instantly.

A few hours later the woman was done and the sun was rising. Looking ut the window the woman sighed. She glanced back to Mikay and sighed again,

"Little on, there is nothing left for you here."

Walking out the cottage she whistled, loud and clear into the air. A second later a horse appeared. It was a beautiful horse, one that comes about only in the stories, it was pure white, no spots, so that it almost blinded one with it's whiteness (LOL didn't know what to put there).

The woman put Mikay on the horse and tied her down good. Then she wrote a note and put that in a saddle bag. It seemed to the spirit Mikay that she hade everything planned out. Placing bag of money in the same saddle bag she whispered something in the horse's ear. The horse neighed and set off.

Mikay tried to follow it but her legs were becoming heavy. It was hard to walk, as if she were trying to walk in syrup or something. Her vision was blurring too. Soon she started to her a voice calling her name. It sounded like Liam's. mIkay frowned, that wasn't right. He wasn't here.

When Mikay could see again she opened her eyes. Only to get a close up view of Liam's face. She jumped back at the same time he did. Alan looked over and cried

"Thank god your up Mikay!" He told her walking over to her and giving her a hug."you've been out for hours. We decided to get a move on in the morning. We've reached the Fort and everything. Roul is talking to Wyldon." Alan concluded patting her on the shoulder.

"Who's Wyldon?" she asked them confused.

"Head of the northern Border defenses. He was Lady Kel's training master but he retired." Liam said matter of factly.

"Training Master?" she asked bewildered.

"For pages. Knights-to-be." he continued when he saw her puzzled expression.

"Oh." Mikay said, finally realizing what he was talking about.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Had a good three day's sleep?" asked a voice Mikay didn't recognize.

"Mikay this is Neal." Alan said pointing to a man with green eyes, brown hair and a smile."he is by far the biggest meathead in the world. I mean people actually call him that. And once you get to.. Ow!" he cried as Neal wacked hi mover the head. "That hurt Neal." Alan said rubbing the back of his head. Neal didn't seem to hear him.

"I'm Neal of Queenscove. Your healer."

A/N: ha ha ha she has meet Neal! This is going to be interesting. Alright sorry it didn't show Mikay's thoughts and stuff but hopeful yall now where she's coming from now and if you don't get it e-mail me!

Haley


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you guys enjoy! I'm trying to actually make it go somewhere. Hopefully next chapter will make it go somewhere!

Disclaimer: I only own Mikay and Alec. The rest of the people and stuff belongs to Ms. Pierce.

"Hi, I'm Mikay." Mikay told Neal nervously. He kind of scared her, like he was weird. And she wasn't used to weird people.

"Hello. So how are you feeling? Good? Wonderful. Alright well you can get up and out of bed now if you want. I suppose Alan will show you around the fort." Neal said feeling her forehead and writing something down on some paper next to her bed.

"Sorry Mikay I can't, Lady Kel needs me to practice jousting. I'm sure Liam could though." Alan said looking over at Liam.

"I can't either. Lord Roul wants me to practice too. With him." Liam said with a shudder.

"Nice knowing you." Alan said clapping Liam on the back. Liam glared at him. Neal smiled and left the room.

"Ohhhhhh Alan. I've got a surprise for you!" Kel cried walking into the room.

"You do Lady Kel?" Alan asked looking happy.

"Oh, yes I do! You are going to joust with Lord Roul and Liam gets to practice with me!" Kel said smiling like midwinter had come early. Alan's face fell.

"Nice knowing you." Liam said clapping Alan on the back smiling broadly.

"Oh I would love to I really would, but I have to show Mikay around the Fort. Sir Neal said it was okay for her to get up. He even asked me to show her around."Alan said, the color returning to his face.

"Oh no, your not getting out of this one. Let's go. Someone else will show Mikay around." Kel said grabbing Alan lightly (for her anyway) by the arm and leading him out the room.

"Can I come ,and watch?" Mikay asked. "I've never seen jousting before." She said brightly. She wanted to find out what all the fuss is about.

"Of course you can come. Its hilarious to watch Alan get knocked off his horse." Liam said brightly.

"Hurry up Liam. I have other things to do today!" called Kel from out in the hallway. Liam helped Mikay out of her bed, and they hurried after kel and Alan.

"Oh, that one hurt." Liam said expertly to Mikay as they watched Roul ram into Alan for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"They all looked like they hurt." Mikay said watching Alan get up off the ground and limp over to his horse. Sir Roul road up to where he was and talked for a few minutes. Alan bowed and led his horse off the field to where Liam and MIkay were standing.

"Sir Roul wants you to saddle up and get ready." Alan said trying to keep a straight face. Liam sighed and hopped off the fence he had been sitting on. When he was gone Alan started smiling.

"What's so funny?" Mikay asked.

"Huh? Oh, every time we practice Lady kel says Liam is going against her, except as the commander of a new town, she doesn't have much free time. So she lures us out, and every time Liam is convinced he won't have to go against. Sir Roul, but he always does. He just hasn't seemed to have learned his lesson yet."

"Oh." Mikay said. She watched Liam lead his horse out onto the field and saddle up.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Mikay was led around by Liam and Alan. She got to meet Alan's mom, the famed Lioness. Lady Kel's 'boyfriend' a sergeant in the King's Own, which was run by Sir Roul. She meet Sir Neal's wife, Lady Yuki. Sir Roul's wife a little woman named Buri, as well as many other people that Alan and Liam had known their whole lives. She discovered that Alan was 18 and Liam was only 15, which meant that Liam and Mikay were the same age. (Alan started training three years late, remember?). Sh also found out , through Liam, that Alan was missing Lianne, his older sister, because they were courting. Mikay laughed that.

The one person Mikay remembered meeting was a young Rider, named Alec. He was Alan's age, and very funny. Every other thing out of his mouth was a joke. He was always making Mikay laugh. She also remembered that look Alan had given her when she was laughing at something Alec had said. He had smirked at her with raised eyebrows. It turned out Alec was from the village that surrounded Alan's home, which was why they were such good friends.

Mikay returned to her room after lunch. It was a room she shared with one of the Rider's, she just didn't know who yet. The room was nice. It was plain, two beds, a little table, a small chest at the end of every bed, and a little window that shoed the field that was used by everyone there as a practice field. She was staring out the window, where Alec was currently practicing his archery with Alan and Liam. They seemed to be joking with Liam who was making faces. When the door opened.

In walked a girl who seemed to be about five years older than Mikay. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. Mikay smiled at her and the girl smiled back.

"Hey. I'm Mikay."

"Hi. I'm Rachel. It's nice to meet you." the girl said walking over to the bed away from the window. " you can have that bed if you want. I don't really want it." she told Mikay sitting on her bed. "Who's out there?" she asked Mikay getting up and walking over to the window.

"Oh. Alec, Alan, and Liam." Mikay said.

"Oh really. I might go out there then." she said to Mikay. "Want to come?" she asked, gesturing to the window.

"I don't have a bow or anything. I don't even know how to shoot." Mikay said.

"That's fine. Alec can teach you. He's really good" Rachel said grabbing Mikay's wrist and dragging her out to the practice courts. Mikay protested the whole way.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Rachel asked everyone when they finally reached the field. All three muttered their hello's. "Mikay here was just telling me that she didn't know how to shoot. I figured Alec could teach her. So how 'bout it Alec?" se asked smiling at him.

"It's fine really. I don't care..." Mikay protested.

"Sure." Alec said, shrugging his shoulders. Rache smiled.

"Great. Alan, can you come see for a second? You too Liam." Rachel said grabbing Alan and dragging him away.

"So..." Alec said when they left. "I've never taught anyone how to shoot so, you'll have to excuse my pitiful teaching skills." He said ruffling his hair.

"I already know how to shoot. I just told Rachel that in hopes she would leave me alone. But I guess that didn't work." she said. Alec laughed.

"You aren't the first one." he said.

"Huh?" Mikay asked confused.

"Rachel's my older sister. She's convinced that I need to find my self a girl. I don't think that that's going to happen anytime soon though. It's like a constant battle between us. I'm sorry you had to be dragged into it."

"Wow. That sucks." Mikay said bluntly.

"It does." Alec said staring at her intently. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Alec asked, "so, you mind showing me how good you are at shooting" he asked.

"Sure." Mikay said, grabbing the bow and stepping up. Alec handed her an arrow. The bow was a little bit bigger than the one she had. It felt the same though, and the arrows looked normal. Pulling the string back9with the arrow on) she released. It flew, and hit near the center of the target.

"That was pretty good.." Alec said. "But now it's my turn." he took the bow from her, and in a quick swift motion shot it. The head buried itself deep into the bulls-eye. Mikay stared at it shocked. "Whoa!" she said "that was awesome." she told him looking at him in awe.

"Thanks, I guess. The Wildmage taught me when I was training with the Riders. She's one of the best archers around." Alec told her, winding up his bowstring. "I'm a little hungry. Aren't you?" he asked. Mikay's stomach answered that question with a large growl. Alec laughed. "Off to the mess we go!" he cried.

Mikay followed him smiling the whole way. He told her jokes on the short walk to the Mess Hall, where everyone ate. When they walked in he was greeted by a number of people. After they their food, Alec led her to a table where a bunch of rider's were sitting.

"Everyone this is Mikay." He said sitting down. Everyone said hi in return. MIkay saw Rachel looking over a them and smiled at Mikay. Mikay nudged Alec.

"Your sister's staring at us." she told him in a whisper. Alec looked up and scowled a this sister ,who made a face in return. "How mature Mikay said to him with a smile.

"Of course it is." he told her smiling. For a moment Mikay got los tin his beautiful green eyes._ He's kind of cute._ She thought,_ and he's funny and nice too._ Then she heard her name being called. Looking away she looked for the commotion. It was Alan and Liam(leave it up to them to destroy a moment). Muttering to Alec she would be right back she got up and left.

"Getting cozy with Alec?" Alan asked grinning when Mikay reached the two.

"No." she said with a confused look on her face. Alan just eyed her suspiciously.

"What ever. Just so you know we'll be leaving in a bout a week, so don't get to attached." he told her taking a sip of whatever was in the cup in front of him.

"Where are we going?" Mikay asked curiously.

"We are going to Corus." Alan said. Mikay nodded and walked back over to the rider's table.

"What was that all about?" Alec asked when she sat down

"Alan was just telling me that we're leaving for Corus. In a week." Alec nodded and ate some of his role before replying.

"Thayet's Dogs is too. That's a name of a rider group, my rider group." he told her. Mikay smiled._ Yes! More time with Alec!_ She thought happily.

A/N: alright down with this chapter! it should be better on the whole edited thing. Since im going to send it to my reader. Review Review Review! oh yeah 1,078 words Yessssss!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I know its been a while and I only have like three or four readers. But keep reading. I just kinda got side tracked. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer:not that anyone cares but, I don't own anything familiar, that's all Tamora's.

Mikay spent her week lying around and having archery contests with Alec, Aan and Liam. She had gotten to know all of them a little better. She found out that Alan's twin sister was living in the Copper Isles as Spy Mistress (not that she knew where the Copper Isles where anyways). She discovered that Liam's older brother, Roald , was married and was expecting his second child. She also discovered that Alec and his older sister, had lived with their Aunt in Chorus since they were little(their father had left their mother and their mother had died).

She didn't tell anyone much about her life though. She didn't remember much about her childhood. Just the fact that she had grown up in a forest with squirrels and birds as company. Liam and Alan never bothered about it, nor did Alec and his sister. It seemed she had made friends.

"Come on Mikay! It's not that bad." Alec cried. He was trying to get her to go swimming(yes, I know they're in the north, but its summer). Mikay had never swam in her life and didn't think she would enjoy it.

"No, I'm good where I am . Thanks though." she said eyeing the bank warily as if it was going to crumble and toss her into the little pond. "I'm just gunna' leave now." she said quietly, watching Alec swim over to the edge and climb out.

"Oh no you don't." he said lunging for her.

"No Alec please! Stop it!" she cried running and laughing at the same time. Alec grinned and chased her.

"Gotcha'!" he cried lunging for her and tackling her to the ground. Mikay landed with an 'oof'.

"Alec." she groaned. "Your heavy get of." she told him.

"No I'm comfy right here. Thanks though." he said cheerily. He was sitting on top of her, while her face was shoved into the leaves and dirt.

"Alec, pleaseeee, GET OFF!"she yelled at him. He jumped surprised. Mikay took the opportunity to roll over onto her back

Alec landed on top of her, causing Mikay to make another funny noise.

"Ha ha ha , I got you. What are you gunna do know?" He asked leaning close and smiling. Mikay's heart quickened, his face was so close to her's. Their noses almost touching. Alec was staring at her. Her eyes her nose, everything. It was almost as if he was taking her in for the first time. Slowly he leaned closer. Closing the small gap. And, just before their lips met,

"Alec! Mikay! Where are you two?" Alan called through the woods. Before either of them had time to react he was standing right there. Looking at them with a huge grin(unnecessary grin, in Mikay's opinion).

"Well, well well, what do we have here?" he asked them. Rubbing his hands together." MIkay and Alec never would have guessed." he joked.

"Look Alan," Mikay began.

"Alan it isn't what you think it is. I swear." Alec interrupted. Shaking his head with a completely embarrassed look on his face.

"Huh." Alan said with a suspicious look on his face. "I'm sure that it isn't what I think. Which would be the fact that my best friend is sitting on top of my other best friend. And when I walked over here I saw your faces barely and inch away from each others. I'm sure it is _not_ exactly what I thought." he said siting down on a rock. Mikay blushed.

"It isn't." Alec told him with the most innocent expression on his face.

"I'm sure. Well anyway I came to tell you two, that its time to go. Dinner is served." Alan told them bowing.

"Okay, great." Alec said to him. We'll bed in a little bit." he said. His face seemed to be screaming 'leave, now'. Alan sighed and got up and left.

Alec waited till he was past the little bushes then turned back to Miaky.

"So, now that he's gone. Where were we?" he said leaning in close. Mikay smiled still blushing, a little) and wrapped her arms around his neck. Alec's lips met hers. He kissed her sweetly and soft. Slow at first until he seemed to get bored with that.

Soon Mikay had rolled on top of him and was laying half on the ground half on Alec.

She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'm hungry." She said getting off of him and smiling slyly. Mikay stood up stretched and just as Alec started to stand she took off running.

"Hey!" Alec cried running after her. Mikay was laughing. "Mikay wait up!" he said smiling as well now. Mikay turned around a corner and Alec lost sight of her. Slowing to a walk he looked around. "Mikay?" he called out. The wood was silent. _Where did she go?_ He asked himself silently. _She was here a second ago_. Just as he turned around he felt something pounce on him from behind.

"Gotcha." Mikay said in his ear laughing wildly again. Alec grinned and pretended to fall to the ground. Mikay giggled the whole way down and when Alec landed she rolled off of him, still smiling. Alec came over to her and did the same little half lay on the ground half lay on the person. Brushing a hair out of her eyes he smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. Mikay, not expecting it, arched her back and rolled over. Pulling away she smiled at him.

"I think it's time to go." she said running her fingers down his bare chest (remember people he went swimming, but don't worry he still has his pants on ).

"No I don't think so." he replied catching her up in another kiss. Mikay tried to resist but she finally gave up. Kissing him back she felt his hands slide slowly up her back, pulling her shirt as they went.

"Alec stop, it's time to go in. They're going to come look for us soon." she said shrugging back into her shirt.

"Fine." he sighed and got up stretching." any idea as to where my shirt is?" he asked her.

"By the pond." she replied, re-doing her hair. He nodded and walked off._ Alright,_ thought Mikay_ this is okay. Alan is gunna kill me though, for lying to him._ She smiled, he would get over it. Standing up when she heard Alec's footsteps she turned around to see him pulling on his shirt. He smiled at her and they turned to go.

1,080 words! Go me! alright people. For alll you readers who don't review, I'm warning you. No im just kidding. But please review. It makes me feel better!

Haley


	6. moving out

thanks to Zerrin of the wind, for reading and reviewing! Here's the next chapter, you'll have to bear with me, my beta is out for a little bit!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"So," Rachel prompted after dinner and the two were laying in their room, getting ready for bed.

"So, what?" Mikay asked, confused.

"What happened with you and Alec!" Said Rachael in an exasperated voice.

"What do you mean?" Mikay asked nervously._ Shoot, how did she find out!_ She thought.

"Oh, come on Alan told us all about how he found Alec siting on top of you, about to kiss you." She said nudging Mikay (hint ,hint, wink ,wink lol) _Alan is so dead when I see him tomorrow_, Mikay thought furiously.

"Alan is such a liar, you believe him. I mean come on it's Alan." Mikay said leaning back against her pillow shaking her head as if it was the most stupidest idea ever.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Rachel asked still suspicious.

"Positive." Mikay replied, nodding her head and talking in her most convincing voice.

"If you say so." Rachel sighed.

"Well, I do. Good night Rachel." Mikay said and blew out the candle.

The next morning Mikay woke up to Rachel packing things in the room.

"Morning sleepy head." she said cheerily. "We're leaving today so you need to get up." Rachel told her throwing some clothes onto Mikay's bed. Mikay just groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Oh no you don't!" Rachel cried jumping on to the bed. "Oh look is that Alec without his shirt on!" she cried in a fake voice.

"Where!" Mikay cried jumping out of bed.

"Ha , ha, ha! I knew it! What happened, I want all the details!" Rachel said pushing Mikay back onto the bed and sitting down in front of her and whipping out a flashlight she pointed it directly into her face (no, I'm just kidding about the flashlight part)

"Well, nothing really. He just kissed me...a couple times." she told the older girl trying to get up.

"Only a couple?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, a lot of times." Mikay sighed and got up as Rachel squealed and jumped around the room.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Knew this would happen! I just knew it." She said running up to Mikay." Soon you two will get married and have kids and I'll be an aunt!" she cried hugging Mikay tightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." she said, standing there awkwardly. "I never said anything about getting married or having kids." she told Rachael.

"What are you talking about. First you spend hours with him, in the woods. Away from everyone else. Then you kiss him. Getting married is right up on the list. Why wouldn't you?" Rachael asked matter of factly.

"First of all, it wasn't hours. It was only like one. Second of all , it was just a couple of kisses. And third of all, I don't think Alec is like that. He doesn't seem to want to rush into things."She replied to Rachael's question. _Actually..._ she thought remembering when he tried to pull her shirt off.

"I suppose you're right. I just got all excited because my little baby brother is growing up." she said, acting like a mom who's new-born baby had just taken their first steps. MIkay smiled at her victory.

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;) ; )In the boy's room ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; )

"So. What happened with you and Mikay?" Alan asked his friend while pulling on his shirt.

"Whadda' you mean?" Alec asked pulling his pants on.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean? You two spent an hour _ALONE_ together in the woods..._ ALONE_. I would think my question would have an obvious answer." Alan said looking at Alec like he was touched in the head.

"Well if it's so obvious then why don't you answer your own question?" he said pulling on his clothes, grabbing his bag and walking out the door. Leaving behind a very confused best friend.

: ) : ) : ) Later on...

"Okay, so what did you find out?" Alan asked Rachael quietly. The two were hiding behind a warehouse and were discussing operation Alec and Mikay, AM for short.

"Well, Alec kissed her a couple of times, and she kissed back from what I can tell, and that's all she told me." Rachael replied. "How 'bout you?" she asked him

" Nothing. When I asked him about it he got all mad and left." Alan replied messing with his hair.

"Don't worry you'll get him soon." Rachael said, "he never was one for keeping secrets," she added with a smile, which caused Alan to smile too. **(Team AM exited the area discreetly.)**

**LATER ON, LATER ON...**

Mikay grabbed her bags and went out to the barn that Alan had asked her to meet at. Everyone who was leaving had gathered around was saddling their horses, getting ready to ride to chorus. Mikay went and found Alan to receive instruction about where to go.

"Hey Alan." she said surprising her friend

"Hello Mikay. Ready to leave?" he asked and nodded seeing her bag. "Good, this is Sir Raoul, he's in charge of Third Company of the King's Own, that's kind of like a special army, he'll tell you where to go." Alan said walking off.

"Okay, thanks." she said curiously. "Hello sir." she said turning to Sir Raoul.

"Call me Raoul," he said extending a hand for Miaky to shake. She took it. "Let's see." he said checking a list and humming a little. "Ah, here we go. It says here your to go over there. Over by the stable doors." he said pointing to an area where it seemed a bunch of riders were standing. Mikay nodded and made her way over._ This,_ she thought, _is a complete and total mess._ She concluded eyeing all the people everywhere. Arriving at the told area, she dropped her bag and looked around. Her guess about ti being for rider's had been right. Mikay saw Rachael and a few other friends she had made standing in a group goofing off and getting their horses ready. Rachael turned and saw her standing there and hurried over.

"So your our special guest," she said smiling brightly. "Raoul told us we would be having one. He told us that we needed to show you how to handle the horses and stuff." she told Miaky dragging her over to where a pony was standing all alone.

"This," Rachael said, "is Adria, her name means strong, which is exactly what she is." She continued rubbing the nose of a beautiful gray mare. The horse nudged Rachael's pockets with her nose. Rachael laughed and pulled out a carrot." She's also spoiled." she said still laughing. "Alright, so this is going to be your horse, and you'll ride with Alec's group." She said with a wink., causing Mikay to blush. Rachael just smiled.

"He should show you everything, but if you have questions feel free to ask Samira, she'll tell you anything you don't want to ask Alec. Umm, I think that's all you need to know. Oh, yeah, Alan and Liam will be riding about an hour behind you and don't mention them, it'll just cause trouble. My group will be riding with you, but we'll be separated until about a day before we arrive in Corus. Got it?"

"I think so." Mikay replied, still trying to get over the fact that she was riding in Alec's group.

"Don't worry, just follow the group." Rachael said as she walked away. Belatedly Mikay remembered she couldn't ride a horse.

"Uh Rachael..." she began half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked from behind her, one she recognized very much.

"Oh, um, I, I don't know how to ride a horse." She told Alec blushing with embarrassment.

"Are you serious?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Mikay nodded. "Well, " he said messing with his hair. "I guess you could just ride on a lead rope until you learn, it isn't hard. I'll show you." he said with a smile.

"Thanks." Mikay told him smiling back. When he leaned in to give her a little kiss she backed away smiling. "I have to go ask your sister for something. I'll see you later." she said smiling sweetly at him. Alec sighed and nodded, going back to his horse. Mikay walked away in the direction she had seen Rachael go. Stopping someone who looked about her age she asked them if they had seen her. They pointed over toward a storage shed.

"Hey." Rachael's voice said from behind her. Mikay turned around.

"Hey, I uh have a little bit of a problem. I don't know how to ride a horse. And your brother offered to let me ride on a lead rope, until I learn, but I have no idea what a lead rope is, and." she started with a big sigh," I'm scared of horses." she finished looking down in shame. Rachael laughed, which just made Mikay's face turn red. _That seems to be happening a lot lately_.

"Don't worry about any of it, a lead rope is just when you tie a rope from one horse to another to keep the horse on track and under control. And horses aren't that bad, you just are intimidated because they're big. And Alec, I'm sure will teach you to learn how to ride.

"Among other things, I'm sure." said Alan's voice from on the other side of Miaky. Mikay didn't know what he was talking about, but from the way Rachael was glaring at him, she was sure it wasn't a compliment.

"Leave her alone Alan, she doesn't know what you mean." Rachael said standing in front of Mikay.

"Well, she needs to know what she's getting into." Alan said.

"What do you mean?' she asked stepping from behind Rachael.

"I will explain it to her Alan, not you, me." Rachael said grabbing Mikay's shoulder and pulling her away. Alan shrugged and walked over to where his horse was waiting.

"Alright, before anyone else like him comes to bug you, I suppose I will have to explain what 'your getting in to' with Alec and all." she said sitting down in the dirt.

$$Insert long and embarrassing conversation about courting, and what goes on in between$$

Everyone, gather round to receive final instructions before we move out." bellowed Roul as everyone crowded around the gates. "Alright, this is going to be a large party moving out. We have four rider groups, a few knights, and half of Third Company. I want all the commanders of each group to check, double check, and triple check that everyone and everything is ready to go.I also want those certain group commanders to check over their lists as well." He said nodding to a group of three standing in the back (Evin Larse, Kel, and Dom). "we don''t want anyone getting mixed up, or lost. I want you all to take this time to divide into groups, starting with the riders. When I call out your name or group, please move over by the flag pole." Raoul pointed to a pole directly to the right of the group, taking a list from Alan, he started to read. "Okay, Thayet's dogs."

"That's you." Rachael said pushing Mikay over toward a group of about 8 people walking toward the pole. Lord Raoul continued with the list of riders. In the end, about twenty young men and woman were in Mikay's "group". Then Raoul moved onto knights (those without squires like Owen).

"Alright, in the group by the pole, there will be, Nealan of Queenscove, and Owen of Jesslaw." The two young knight walked over to the group. Neal saw Mikay and walked over to her.

"Hello. Remember me?" he asked smiling.

"Yes sir, I think so. You're the healer, right?" Miaky asked smiling politely.

" That's me!" Neal said happily. Mikay smiled at him.

Sir Raoul continued to read names off, and when he got down to the soldiers Alec came over.

"Hello." he said smiling at her.

"Hey." she replied smiling back. He bent down and gave her a little peck on the cheek.

"So–." he started when Raoul spoke to the whole group again.

"Alright, this is who you will be riding with. Were going to split up, by about two hours time. Each group will have an over all leader. For the group by the pole, I think we'll have Kel. For the group by the mess hall, will be Evin, and our last group leader will be Dom. Alright, leaders here is a list of everyone in your group, have fun. Oh and Kel, your group moves out in about ten minutes."Raoul said smiling at Kel who frowned.

"Alright. Listen up everyone. WE have ten minutes to get out of here. I need you all to, when I saw, go directly to your horses. You need to check that they're saddled correctly, and that you have all the clothes you need. Everyone got it? I'm also gunna need about four of you to help me check this list of supplies. Alright. Go" she said and everyone darted in different directions. The other leaders were dismissing their groups as well. Rachael helped Mikay find her horse and showed her how to check that it was saddled properly.

"Alright, make sure everything is tight and lets go through your bags real quick." sitting down she pulled the two saddle bags toward her. "Okay. I packed for you but I wan tyou to see what you should bring on a trip like this. Ok?" she asked looking up. Mikay nodded and sat down. "Alright, the trip is about 8 or 9 days (I'm just making that up). So you want to bring three sets of clothes, that's it. You can wash em' in the river if you have to. You also need a water bottle. Now, if you know how to use any weapons, you bring those. I packed you a couple of daggers, ask around, people will show you how to use them. Other than that you don't bring food or anything. This kind of packing is for large company trips. The company provides the food. Ok?" Rachael asked standing up. MIkay nodded. "Good, now lets put theses on your saddle so they don't get lost. As soon as Mikay had finished tying the bags on Kel walked up and down the rows, telling those in her group to meet by the gates now. Mikay hugged Rachael and walked with the rest of the people to the gates. Catching up with Alec, she grabbed his hand. Looking down at her he smiled then squeezed her hand gently. Mikay smiled, and thought to herself, _This is gunna be one heck of a trip._

Ah hah! I finished this chapter, gosh I didnt think it would take me this long to post this. Oh well. I think im gunna change Mikay's age to like 17, just for relationship purposes...ill let u know in the next chapter!

Haley


	7. Arrows and Questions

**IMPORTANT READ IMPORTANT READ Ok, I have decided to definitely change Mikay's age to around 17. Alec is going to be about 19, he'll have been in the rider's for four years, about, and his sister, Rachel is 21, she'll have been in it for 6 years so far.END IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Mikay spent the first few days of her trip learning the basics of riding, cooking for a large group, and just the style of life that went on when traveling in big groups. She had lived most of her life in the woods alone, fending for herself. She had never had to worry about anyone but her, and now, she was hunting for about 25 other people. It was different, but she enjoyed it. Not to mention that she and Alec always ended up doing something together.

"Good." Alec said as Mikay rode her horse around a clearing they had found a little ways away from camp. He had been teaching her how to walk, and trot, now they were working on a canter. "Alright, slow her down, good." he said watching Mikay as she pulled up a little on the reins. She had grown a little more comfortable around horses theses past few days, and had learned pretty quick.

"How am I doing?" she asked sliding off her horse and rubbing the mare's neck.

"Good, really good. I've never seen someone take to horses so quick, except for Racheal, but she's a little bit, crazy." he said smiling at her. Mikay grinned back.

"Alec! Alec!" Garret, one of Alec's friends in the rider group rushed into the clearing. "Come on, one of the guards were attacked, and his horse is freaking out." he told them panting heavily, like he had just run from camp to the clearing. Mikay jumped on to Adria (the horse) and roed back toward camp as fast as she could without getting herself scared ( a mild gallop), totally forgetting about the boys. When she got back everyone was crowded around the woman who had been on watch, she had an arrow in her shoulder, and the healer was talking to her, trying to distract her, before he pulled the shaft out. A few paces away, a group of about three people were trying to calm the horse down. Mikay walked over with Adria.

"Mitchell, what happened." asked Mikay trying to avoid the horses flailing hooves.

"Well, we think, something bit him," he said gesturing to the horse, "but he won't stand still long enough for us to check. And we still aren't sure who shot Kelly, she said she didn't see anything." Mikay nodded and left Adria and walked over to the horse, that seemed to be out of its mind in pain. Standing to the side of it, so she wouldn't get her stomach knocked out, she tried to calm it down. "Shhh, its ok, come on, calm down, shhh." she rubbed the horses neck, and continued to talk to him,"its alright, come on stand still, shhh, that's it, good boy." she said smiling as the horse stopped flinging his hooves everywhere and stood on all four feet. "I think he's ok now." she told the three others who stood staring at her."I'd hurry, you don't know how long he'll stay like this."she told them going back to petting the horse and whispering him compliments. Mitchell seemed to come out of his daydream, and began to check the horse. When he ran his hand over the horses side, he whined and tried to pull out of Mikay's grasp. Mitchell stood straight and said, it looks like a thorn, except its about five inches long, and really thick. Everyone around them winced.

"Well, can the healer get it out? She can make it numb or something, right?" Mikay asked hopefully.

"Well, she can, but it probably won't work as good as if Daine did it." Mitchell replied.

"Well, lets get Daine then, where is she?" Mikay asked.

"She's at the palace." Mitchell said, Mikay sighed, "that's at least a five day ride, no one would make it in time."

"How about this, Sadie(that's the healer's name people), does what she can, while someone goes to get Daine." Mikay said, looking around.

"That's a good plan, Mikay, but no one is leaving this camp alone, not with a mysterious archer around." Kel said sneaking up on the group.

"I'll go with her lady Kel." Alec said walking up. "I know the way, and if its just the two of us, then we can ride quickly. If we don't stop to much we can get there in three or four days."

"Yea, and it'll take three or four days for Daine to get here." some one said.

"No," Kel said smiling, "Daine can fly." Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Kel said, "alright, you two can go, get your things together, you leave now." MIkay smiled and went to get Adria ready for the ride, be fore Alec could turn away Kel stopped him," Alec, you two stay to the road, never loose sight of each other, and move as fast as you can." Alec nodded. "Oh, and this is strictly work, you leave your personal life off the field. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." he said. Kel nodded and he left. Five minutes later, both Mikay and Alec stood ready to leave. Kel came over and gave them both hugs, murmured good luck, and then they were off.

At first they rode quickly, trying to get as far as they could before it got to dark. They were able to ride like this for a few hours, then they slowed to a trot, keeping a good pace, but allowing the horses to rest some. When it was to dark to see their own hand in front of their face, they stopped to plan.

"Well, we can either go slow, and walk, or we can stop, sleep for a few hours, then move out when it gets light enough to see." Alec told Mikay.

"We don't have enough time to stop and sleep. But, Adria and Pepper (alec's horse, I know cheesy name, but hey I was drinking a dr. pepper at the time) can't keep this pace up." she said patting her horse's neck which was streaked with sweat. Alec nodded. "So I huess we can sleep for a few hours, I'll take first watch." she told him climbing off of Adria.

"Wake me up in about three hours then." Alec said climbing off his horse, getting out his bed roll, and going to sleep. Mikay smiled, and started to groom Adria. Just as she was starting to brush the gray mare, something in the bushes a few feet away rustled. Turning she listened, whatever it was had stopped. Turning around again, she continued to brush Adria, keeping an ear open. A few minutes later, she heard the same noise. Picking up her bow, she knocked an arrow and said in a loud voice, "Whoever you are, you can come out now." The thing in the bushes replied by making more noise. Mikay heard something on the other side of her, and as she turned to that side, she heard the twang of a bow, and the whistling of an arrow, she turned around in time to , and feel, an arrow embed itself in her left shoulder. Crying in pain she fell to her knees, Adria, worried for her mistress nuzzled Mikay. Her cry, must have woken Alec because, he was up and firing an arrow into the bushes where the first one had come from. HE must have hit something because both heard a thudding noise, and then the clearing was silent except for Mikay's little whimpers of pain.

"Oh my god, Mikay, what happened?" Alec asked kneling beside her and examing the arrow, it looked just like the one that Kelly had gotten shot with (the guard who got shot). Someone was tracking them.

"I...I d-don't know... but could you take this out p-please." she gasped as her shoulder felt like it was on fire.

"Yea, just hold still, this is going to hurt a little, but just stay with me, ok." he said putting one hand on her shoulder, and the other around the arrow's shaft. "On the count of five, okay?" he asked, Mikay nodded her eyes closed. "Alright, one two, three!" he said pulling on three, not five. Mikay held back a yelp of pain. And chocked out, "You said five." Alec smiled, "sorry, I thought I said three. Ok, now let's get you bandaged up, then we can get out of here." The next twenty minutes were filled with much cursing, cries of pain, and finally ended with a bandaged shoulder, and a very proud Alec. "Come on, can you ride?" he asked her, helping her up. Mikay nodded, grimacing at the pain that stilled filled her shoulder. "Good, get on," he said helping her up. Once Mikay was fully in the saddle, Alec climbed p onto his own, then they set off. At first he rode in the back ,wanting to keep an eye on Mikay, but then he realized that if someone attacked in the front, she would be helpless. Riding up in front of her, he told her, "Get your bow ready, they could still be following us." Mikay nodded and got her bow and an arrow out. It was still dark out, and hard for her to see, thus Mikay relied on her ears, which, were better than Alec's so when she heard something she stopped and told him to do the same. "I don't hear anything Mikay, what is it?" he asked, just as an arrow thudded into a tree behind him, obviously the archer couldn't see very well either. "Come on!" she cried kicking Adria into a gallop, Alec was only a step behind her.

The two rode like that until the trees started to thin out, and the sky turned grey, it was almost dawn. "We should give the horses a break." Alec said pulling Pepper to a stop. The horses normally grey coat was almost black with sweat, as was Adria's. Mikay nodded and went to get off her horse, as her shoulder bumped the saddle, she crumpled to the ground. Alec rushed over and started to peel the bandages away. This only caused Mikay to pass out from all the pain. When removed, the bandages allowed Alec to see a arrow wound that had turned green and yellow around the edges, the wound was also bleeding more than it should've, sure signs of poison. He cursed loudly, then he lifted Mikay up with a grunt, and placed her on his horse, climbing up behind her, he set off. Whistling to Adria to follow him.

Mikay woke up in a bed and a throbbing shoulder. She panicked and sat up, looking around quickly. _Where am I_, she thought. Looking around she saw the room was very clean, just like the healer's wing was back at the fort. Just then she saw a mane walk in, he was in his late fifties, or maybe even early sixties. He had dark brown hair that had a little bit of red coloring to it, and dark green eyes. He looked suspiciously like Sir Neal, the Knight Healer, that had been in her group.

"Hullo, I'm glad to see your up." he told her kindly. "Let's check that shoulder. You got a nasty hit from a poisoned arrow." he said unwrapping the bandages and applying some clear liquid that burned. Mikay winced.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Sir Neal, would you?"she asked as he put more of the burning liquid on her shoulder.

"Sadly,"he told her with a sigh,"He's my son." he told her smiling. "Well your shoulder looks much better, amazing, you came in here a few days ago, and it was horrible, it looks almost normal now, and the poison is completely gone from your system.

"You look like your son." she commented absently looking at the healer. He just smiled, he knew she would be a little out of it from all the medicines and pain-killing drugs that she had been given.

"I'm Duke Baird by the way, chief of the palace healers." he told her trying to distract her while he probed the wound.

"It's nice to meet you my lord, I'm Mikay." she told him smiling politely, which was completely out of character.

"Yes, Alec told me your name. He seemed a little worried about you, he had to leave with Daine though." he told her, redressing the wound and dusting his hands off.

"Alec," she said out loud, thinking to herself. Then everything came back, her shoulder, their rush to get here. Being placed in the hospital and Alec telling her good-bye quickly as he ran off to attend to something else. "Is he alright? Did he get lady Daine? Did he make it in time?" she asked the Duke sitting up.

"He's fine and yes he got Daine, they left a few days ago." he told her chuckling at her antics and pushing her down lightly onto the bed. " Now rest, you have a long day tomorrow, the kind wishes to meet you." he told her, and before Mikay knew what was happening, she was falling into a sea of green, and her eyelids closed as she fell into a deep sleep.

!the next day!

The next morning Mikay woke to silence. No one else was in the room. She could hear everything, even her bed creak as she sat up. Rubbing her eyes with both of her hands, she looked around. Realizing what she had just down she looked at her shoulder. The bandages were still there, and it was stiff, but it wasn't causing her any pain. Just as she started to unwrap the bandages to get a look at it, she heard voices in the hallway. Not wanting to be put to sleep at that moment, she lay down and pretended to be asleep, all the while listening to the conversation.

"Her shoulder has healed rapidly, quicker than anything should heal after having so much poison in their system for a whole day and a half. Her body seemed to eject most of it on its own." that was Duke Baird's voice, she recognized it.

"So what your telling us is she healed faster than any **human** should, even if that person was aided by magic?"asked a voice, that was definitely female.

"That's exactly what I am saying." the Duke responded to the unknown woman's question.

"So, Jon what do you think." that was the female, but who was Jon?

"Well, how do we even know she's human? How do we know she's safe? We got a report from Raoul who told he had found her in the woods, alone. When questioned she turned out to be from the Lost Isles, land no one has heard about for a decade. We don't know who she is, or what she can do. People from those lands were always a little on the strange side ." The man who Mikay presumed was Jon replied. _The Lost Isles? What are those?_ Mikay thought to herself, a frown forming on her "sleeping" face.

"Well either way, I want to see her." the woman said, and Mikay heard the door open. Quickly she closed her eyes, and tried to look asleep. Apparently, she didn't do a very good job, because the first thing the woman said was. "Sleep well?".

"Mikay opened her eyes to look at the woman. She was rather short, with copper colored hair, which lightly brushed her shoulders. She was muscular, and sturdy, _like one of the Rider's ponies, _Mikay thought, grinning. "What's so funny?" the woman asked narrowing her eyes at Mikay.

"Nothing." the girl replied quickly, a little bit to quickly...

"Uh huh," the woman said looking Mikay straight in the eyes, which gave the young girl to notice that the woman's eyes weren't blue, or green, or hazel ,or even grey, but instead, a violet color. "They're a nice color aren't they? They mach the color of my magic." the woman said with a knowing smile, and before mIkay could reply, the woman's fingers tingled with a light purple fire. Mikay's eyes widened in shock, then horror, and then finally to amazement._ This woman could make fire come out of her hands! She could burn me right now if she wanted to!_ Mikay though, as she watched to fire slowly subside, and the woman look at her in confusion. "What's wrong, have you never seen the Gift before?" Alanna asked, a little worriedly. The girl shook her head, and Alanna realized she was scared out of her mind. The lioness frowned, "Duke Baird, can you come see for a moment." The woman said calling to the two men who were still in the hallway. The men in question walked in the room. The first one Mikay didn't recognize, but he was very handsome, even if he had some grey hairs. He had wonderful blue eyes, and coal black hair. A straight, but slightly hooked nose rested above lips, lips that were meant for smiling, not the stern expression that now rested on his face. Mikay assumed this was Jon. Duke Baird walked in behind the man and smiled at mIkay.

"Feeling better are we Mikay?" he asked her gently, feeling her forehead, and checking her wound.

"Yes sir." she told him smiling as well.

"Good. I'd like to introduce you to Sir Alanna, a.k.a the Lioness she's the King's Champion." he told mIkay gesturing to the red haired woman with purple eyes, Mikay nodded to her, and got a nod of approval back. "And," continued the Duke;"King Jonathan the co-ruler of Tortall. I believe it was his son, and Alanna's son who found you." Baird said smiling gently at her. She looked at the Lioness, she had red hair, and Alan had strawberry blonde hair.

"You're Alan's mum?" she asked looking at the woman, how was her son so tall.

"Unfortunately yes, he has an older brother Thom, and a twin sister who is away on business right now, but yes, I am his mother." she said smiling fondly at the thought of her children.

"Then you're Liam's dad, he did say he was a prince..."Mikay said looking at the man, who was staring at her as if her life depended on it. He didn't answer and after a few minutes Alanna walked over to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face and said "Jon!" in such a sharp voice it made Mikay jump.

"Hmmm, oh I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else." he told her smiling politely. Mikay smiled back. Alanna had gone over and was quietly talking to the Duke. Mikay stared at the two, trying desperately to hear them. The king, apparently sharing her want to know what they were discussing cleared his throat, rather loudly. Mikay smiled as the two looked over at their king who raised his eyebrows.

"Mikay," Alanna started, coming to sit in the chair by her bed, "how old were you when you left your home?" she asked her.

"I think I was about eight, Lioness, why?"she asked the older woman. The woman ignored Mikay's question and continued with her own.

"How much do you remember about your home, your family, and the night you left?" she asked her slowly, _she obviously needs these answers_, Mikay thought.

"Well, I remember we lived in a palace, a grand place, the ceilings where high. It was always full. People constantly coming in and out. It was never quiet, there were parties all the time, but I wasn't allowed to any of them. My family was large, I had many brothers and sisters. My father was a loud man, he was big too. I remember running up to give him a hug after he returned from a battle when I was about five, and barely coming up to his knee." Mikay said smiling, she was lost in her memories, everything was coming back now. "My mother was one of the most beautiful women alive, she had blonde hair that was so curly, it bounced every time she moved. when I was younger, I tried to braid it, that didn't work out to well." Mikay giggled as she thought of the time when this had occurred, her mother had tickled her so much, "She had these gorgeous blue eyes, they seemed to light up the halls more than the lamps and torches. And her smile was beautiful, and contagious too. You couldn't help but smile when you were near her. It was the same with her laughter." Mikay smiled, she missed her family.

"What happened to them?" this time it was the King, he had sat on the edge of her bed, and Mikay now had his undivided attention.

"Well, I had heard little things , from my older brothers, and nannies of war. They would talk about how some country, I don't remember now, was tearing up our forces, how our armies stood now chance, if they ever had to fight the full force of whoever this was. And then, one night,"she paused, her memories about this part were clear unlike everything else, she could still hear her favorite nanny scream, as the man took her down. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears, and her voice was a little shaky as she continued, "My mother decided to throw a party, to try and get the people's minds off of war. It was a splendid party, I was allowed to go to this one, but I had to leave early. It happened after I was in my bed. The men attacked, my favorite nurse, Cari, she tried to get me up in time, and she did, but as we were runnig towards the window, one of the men came in, he threw a dagger, and it hit her, she died but I got a way. No one else was alive, everyone had been killed." she paused to take a breath and wiped away tears that had silently fallen down her face. "I don't remember much from that point on, a wolf chased me, and then he bit me. After that I don't know, I suppose someone healed my arm up ,and sent me here." she finished shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, thank you Mikay, we really appreciate all the things you've told us." the King said getting up and leaving the room, deep in thought. Mikay's eyes followed him until a thought came to her.

"Lioness? Do you know if the Sixth Rider group has come back yet?" she asked hopefully (for all of you who don't know that's Alec's group, Thayet's Dogs).

"I think so. If they haven't they'll be here tonight. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, that's te group I've been riding with. And some of my friends are in that group." she told the Lioness. "Lioness I have another question, why ae you called SIR Alanna? You're a woman, not a man." Mikay asked confused. The woman laughed and sat down to explain the theory of Lady Knights.

"And so far there are two of us in Tortall, myself, and Lady Keladry of Mindelan. I believe she was the commander of your group." Lady Alanna finished. Mikay nodded.

"Sir, I understand, but you just **have** to let me in. I'm her best friend and I have every right to see her." a voice outside her room said, one that Mikay recognized as Rachael's.

"I'm sorry my dear she isn't allowed any guests righ tnow." the Duke told Rachael, trying to get her to leave.

"Then **why** is the Lioness sitting in there when you just informed me there are to be **no** guests." Rachael demanded.

"You know her?" the Lioness asked. Mikay smiled and nodded trying to hold in laughter, Duke Baird was fighting a lost battle.

"It's alright, your grace, I was just leaving." Alanna said getting up and leaving Mikay. As soon as the knight had left the chair, Rachael was in it.

"Oh Mithros, Mikay are you alright? Alec told us you got shot with an arrow, but he wasn't sure how you were doing because he had to leave with Daine. They saved the horse by the way. But then he told us that the arrow was poisoned, and that you hadn't looked to good. So I got all worried, and I came here as soon as they would let me, and... Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Rachael said, seemingly all in one breath. Mikay who was laughing at her friend smiled and said "I'm fine, my shoulder is all better, I can even move it." she then demonstrated her said feat. Rachael smiled and hugged her tight. "Oh, Mikay I'm so glad your alright, you had me worried sick."

"Oh how sweet, a reunion of friends, so heart warming." a sarcastic voice said from the doorway said.

"I missed you too, Alan." Mikay told him smiling.

"Now Kay, I thought that we told you poisoned arrows shot at you from an unknown enemy were bad." he said ruffling her hair.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was poisoned." she said playing along.

Soon all of her friends from Group Askew (Rachael's group), the Queen's Rabbits, and Thayet's Dogs (Alec's group) had come to see her, everyone except Alec.

A little while after everyone had left, Alec came to see her. She smiled at him, and he smiled shakily back.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Do you understand, you had me worried sick." he told her wrapping her up in his arms in a tight hug. Mikay hugged him back ,and snuggled closer.

"I missed you." she said when he finally relaxed a little, he still didn't le her go.

"I missed you too." he said, drawing little patterns on her back. Mikay shivered.

"What's wrong?" he asked her concerned. "Nothing that just tickles," she told him looking up into his eyes.

"I really missed you." he told her, leaning down. "I missed you too." was all she had time to say before he placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, interrupting the two. They turned to see who it was, and none other than Alan was standing there. He smiled innocently. "I'm terribly sorry to have to interrupt this wonderful moment of joy and such but, the Duke said your aloud to leave and come eat dinner with us if you would like." he said, still putting on that angelic act. Mikay jumped out of the bed (and Alec's arms) and was about to run out of the room when someone grabbed her around her waist. Pouting she told Alec,"I need to go get some clothes."

"You aren't getting away that fast." He told her.

"Oh yes I am!" she said, squirming out of his arms and running out the room. Not knowing what way to go she took a guess and went left. Alec followed her. Seeing a door, she ran into the room. It turned out to be a library. A very big library. Hiding behind a bookshelf, she watched Alec come in, look around then leave. Walking over to a table of boys dressed in red and gold, she assumed they would be able to help her.

"Can any of you lead me to the Rider's Barracks?" she asked looking around the table. All of them looked up and stared.

"Right this way lady." one of them said finally getting up. Mikay realized that the he, was actually a she. The young girl started to walk towards the door. Mikay followed her. Poking her head out after the girl, she looked around warily for Alec, he was no where to be seen, for now she was safe. Sighing in relief, she followed the confused girl. Her curiosity as to why the woman seemed to looking for someone only grew as the young woman seemed to do the same things at every corner.

"Are you alright m'Lady." the young girl asked.

"Hmm, yes I'm fine, I was just making sure no one was following u– ahhhhh! Alec put me down." she said as Alec lifted her up and twirled her around. "Alec, whatever-your-last-name-is, put me down this instant!" she said, trying not to laugh. The girl who had been leading Mikay stared at the man, he was very handsome, she assumed his name was Alec.

"Yes ma'am." he said and with that he dropped her, and Mikay fell to the ground. She landed with a thump. When she got up she glared t him. "You have 5 seconds, I would start running." she told him. Alec stood there. "One...Two...Three...Four...Five." at "two" he got the picture, and took off. Turning to the girl she thanked her, and asked her if she could continue to take her to the barracks. The page nodded, and walked on.

When they arrived at the barracks, where the Riders slept, Alec was waiting for them. He smiled politely at the page, "Thanks, Fianola, btu I think your friends are missing you, I heard them complain about some hard math earlier. The page smiled at him and left. Turning to Miaky he said, "Your bags are in that hallway, second door on the left." he told her. "Hurry up im hungry." he said ushering her into the woman's quarters.

**Fourteen and a half pages in all! that's the longest its ever been. OMG! Lol well I really liked this chapter, and for those of you who don't know, Fianola, is a character from Squire, in the PoTS series. She was one of the noble's who wanted to be a page, and look I guess she go to! Hope fully I'll up date soon! Thanks for reading! Oh yea I got 382 hits! yes!**

**P.S. Review Review Review, I love getting them, no Flames, they acomplish absoloutly nothing except getting the author extremly ticked off.**


	8. Discoveries

My dad took the internet away, so I couldn't post this for a little bit. Sorry guys.uhh, I hope this is good, im just gunna kind of go with it, cuz I don't know exactly what to write about right now. If ya'll have any pointers, let me know!

Disclaimer: I own none of the stuff that is familiar, Tamora Pierce does.

After dinner, Alec walked Mikay back to the barracks, seeing as she didn't know the way.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mikay told Alec, kissing him lightly on the lips. Still smiling, she left him standing there starring at the door that marked the Woman Riders Barracks. Walking in to her room, that she shared with Rachael, a new girl named Christi, and another girl in Group Askew, Mary. She shared a bunk with Rachael, who was sitting on the bottom bunk waiting for Mikay.

"Hey." Rachael said, "How's Alec?" she asked, smiling suggestively.

"Alec is fine, and you can go ask him if you want to know." Mikay told her, changing into her night clothes. Motioning for Rachael to scoot over on the bed, Mikay sat down next to her. "So, what about you? Your always asking me about Alec, but what about you?" she said, smiling at Rachael.

"Well, Alan is kinda cute, but I know he doesn't like me. I mean, we're friends." Rachael told her, smiling at the thought of her 'friend'.

"Oh, I doubt he thinks of you as only a friend. I mean, this is Alan we're talking about. Rachael laughed, "I doubt it."

"Go to sleep!" Mary told the two, barely moving herself as she yelled at the other two girls.

"Sorry Mary." the two said quietly.

Mikay woke up to Rachael shaking her, "Mikay get up, you have to report to Commander Buri, come on." she said, pulling off Mikay's covers. The younger girl shivered as the cold air hit her.

"Mikay Alec is here." Rachael said hopefully.

"I'm not falling for that one again." Mikay said rolling over.

"Come on Mikay, we're gunna be late."

"Alec?" She asked, sitting up straight, and staring at the man standing in the doorway.

"How did—–? What are you–––? Why are you in the woman's dorm?" she finally spat out looking confused.

"I came to get you up." he said walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Now come on, get up." he said standing up and throwing her some clothes. Once Alec had turned around she pulled on her clothes for the day then asked, "So who are we going to meet?".

"Well," Alec started, handing Mikay her boots. "From what I have been told, Buri, who's commander of the Queen's Riders, Lady Kel, the second Lady Knight in over a century, The King, Numair, who is one of the most powerful mages in the world, and I'm sure many other people will be there, like all of the King's advisors, the lioness, and maybe even the queen." he told her, helping her up.

"Ok, let's go, we're off to meet every important person in the realm." Rachael said, leading the two out of the door.

The three walked through every hallway in the palace, or at least that's what Mikay thought, in reality it was only half of them. When they finally came to a stop, outside of double oak doors, Mikay was thoroughly lost.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking a the doors as if they would give her the answer.

"We are about to enter the King's study." Rachael said, looking nervous.

"Oh, that really answers my question." Mikay said sarcastically as the door opened, and the Lioness stuck her head out.

"Oh, good morning you three. I thought I heard some one out there." she told them smiling, "Come in, every one can't wait to see you guys again." she said, smiling at Rachael and Alec. The two smiled at her and followed the famed Lioness into the room, Mikay a few steps behind. When she walked in, she was greeted by stares from lots of people.

Mikay stood there as everyone greeted the two Riders like old friends and family. When Alec noticed that Mikay was standing there by herself, (it didn't take long, he always knows where she is) he started to introduce her to everyone there. Mikay met a lot of important people, Sir Myles of Olau, Gareth the Younger of Naxen, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, Flyndan Whiteford, George of Pirate's Swoop, Harailt of Aili, Keladry of Mindelan, Merric of Hollyrose, Nealan of Queenscove, Numair Salmalin, Daine the Wildmage, Princess Shinkokami and Price Roald of Conte', Wyldon of Cavall, and Thayet of Conte'. Alan was also there with his Knight-master.

" I don't think I'll be able to remember all of these names." she told Alec as she finished talking to Kel about long bows. Alec laughed and replied, "It'll be easy just relax. Look, just go talk to the Princess, you to will get along just fine, she's really nice, and funny too." he said as he pushed her over towards the princess who was having a conversation with her mother-in-law about how Roald was so quiet around everyone but his family and friends.

"Good morning, Queen Thayet, Princess Shinkokami." Mikay said nervously.

"Hello Mikay, how are you today?" the princess asked kindly.

"I'm well your highness. How are you?" she asked the royal lady.

"Please, call me Shinkokami," she said laughing politely at Mikay's formality, "although, I suppose that is a bit of a mouthful. Call me Shinko." she said extending her hand for Mikay to shake. MIkay took it with a smile. "Miaky, I'd like you to meet my Mother-in-law, Queen Thayet," Shinko said extending a hand towards the queen.

"Please call me Thayet. 'Queen' makes me feel old." she said, smiling graciously and extending her hand. Mikay smiled at the Queen's sense of humor and shook the offered hand.

"So, Mikay, I've heard that you've been spending some time with the Riders. How do you like it so far?" Thayet asked.

"I like it." Mikay replied, she wasn't exactly sure what she should say.

"You like getting hit in the shoulder with poisoned arrows?" the queen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly." Mikay said, smiling. Shinko laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but the King finally wants to start this whole meeting, whatever it's about." said Gareth the Younger.

"Thanks Gary, come on MIkay, you can come and sit by Shinko." the queen said grabbing hold of Mikay's arm and gently leading her up to the head of the room.

"Oh, no Thayet I really couldn't." she tried to protest, but Thayet had her in the chair between Shinko and Sir Merric before Mikay could really protest.

"Shinko," Mikay whispered as the King stood up, "why are there all these people here?" she asked the princess.

"Well, before he meets with you and a few other people, he's going to have a general meeting kind of thing, except it's for our border protection against Scanra, and our relations with the Copper Isles. Just boring stuff really, not sure why he wanted you here so early." she whispered back quickly. Mikay nodded and sat back to listen.

It was a really boring meeting in Mikay's opinion. The king talked about how well the King's Own was doing in keeping the northern borders under control, and how supplies would have to be sent out, and Third Company pulled in, and First Company would be sent out.He also went over how marriage negotiations were being made with the Queen of the Copper Isles, (Dove is either gunna end up with Jasson or Liam, I have to figure out ages still) and how they were going good so far and that the Queen and her spy-mistress and family would be coming for a visit in a few weeks. When he had said that she noticed how excited the Lioness and baron George got. Eventually he ended the meeting and dismissed everyone but Lady Alanna, Lady Kel, Sir Myles, Numair, the queen, and Alec, Mikay, and Rachael.

"Well, I'm sorry you guys had to sit through that, but I think we all need to hear how good everything was going after the last few years." he sat down again and got comfortable before he started up again. "Mikay how have you been? I hope you've been having an enjoyable time in the Riders? I didn't get the chance to ask about it in the Healer's Wing." he paused waiting for her response.

"It's been good, sire." she said looking the king in the eye all the while. He nodded and continued. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now, I'm going to try and get to the point on this, but it's going to be a little hard (A/n: this was hard to type, I didn't know how he would have handled this so I'm sorry if it isn't what you guys thought it would be, please give me any advice if you have any). We, Lady Alanna, Sir Myles, Numair, and myself, have reason to believe that you're part of the Royal Family theat was destroyed almost two decades ago. At least everyone thought it was destroyed, but after hearing your story, and with the circumstances that you were found under, we're pretty sure that the Mikay of Last Hill, or the only heir to the throne." he said looking at her seriously. Mikay looked back, she could have told them _that_.

"Excuse me sire, but I'm well aware of who I am." she said, trying to be polite.

"You knew you were royalty and you didn't tell anyone?" he asked raising an eyebrow( I like eyebrows, can you tell?lol).

"But, sire I did, I told your son, and Lady Kel, and Alan, and Sir Raoul." she replied, confused. She had told them the first day they had meet, she wasn't sure why, but the truth just came out.

"That is true sire. Raoul and I put truth drops in her tea(a/n: not sure if they had 'truth drops' but, they do now.). She told us about her family, and where she was from. I believe that she said her mother's name was Carrissa and her father's was Kenneth." Lady Kel cut in , before things got nasty.

"I'll talk to you later then Keladry," the king said looking at Kel.

"So, we've established that this is a person of royal heritage from a country thought to be long destroyed, but what are we going to do now?" Alanna asked, speaking directly to the king. Every one turned to look at King Jonathan as well.

"Well," this time it was Miles who spoke. "Since we are now hosting an heir to a throne, it will have to be announced. We're going to have to see if she has any magic, people from Rehan usually had strange powers, some in healing, strength, smarts, and many other things. The fact that she is royal increases her chance of getting one or more of these gifts." Myles paused, and looked at Mikay before he continued, "I suppose it will be up to Mikay what she wants to do exactly. If her family was alive still, she would have been married off already and living in another country. It's up to her to decide if she wants to go to her home or stay here." Myles finished looking towards the King, who nodded in agreement.

"So, are you saying that I get to choose where I want to go?" Mikay asked, just making sure she had heard right. Myles nodded, "but think about it carefully Mikay, your home was destroyed many years ago, the people broken. It might be up to you to set it right, or you could stay here, and avoid it." he told her looking straight into her eyes, as if trying to figure out what she would do before even she knew it. Mikay sighed and tried to think it all through, she could become a queen and rule, or stay here and become an official member of the riders.

"What would happen if I stayed here? How would I be treated? Like a queen or a commoner?" she questioned the King.

"Well, if you choose to ignore your heritage, you will be treated as a very good friend of the crown, but you wouldn't be treated like a Queen. But if you were to accept it, then when you stayed here, we would treat you as both a friend, and a queen. Whatever you choose, you will have friends. I can at least promise you that." the King told her smiling, then looking at Alec and Rachael. Mikay glanced over, both were sitting there, heads bowed, foreheads crinkled, and appeared to be deep in thought. As if Alec felt her eyes on him he looked up and their eyes meet for a moment. He seemed as confused as she was. Meanwhile the King, his wife, Alanna, and Myles were having a quiet conversation. Everyone else was quietly thinking, Mikay supposed they were wondering what they would do if it was them who was a long lost princess, not her.

"Sir Myles." she called, and when she had his attention(as well as every body else's) continued, "what is the state of my home, are there people?" she asked him she wanted to know if it would be worth while if she did anything.

The older man sighed, "Yes, there are people, but they aren't doing very well. They haven't had any communication with the world outside of their waters for a decade. No one has heard from them. We don't know how much they've changed in ten years. That's a long time for people to have to rule themselves." Mikay nodded when she realized he had finished.

"Could I go see the Isles, I want to know if it would be something I could handle." she said looking once again at the Knight (Sir Myles people).

"Well, it would be a long trip, and you would have to take a boat. And it would probably be best if you left from Port Caynn(A/N: not sure if that's how you spell it.). After that it would be what a week and a half to the Yamani Isles, where you would stop for a day or two. Then another week north. All in all, I would say that you would be gone about two months. Not to mention the time it would take to find a crew who was willing to go there, and a map. No one has visited that place in a decade." Myles finally finished, stroking his beard._ Two Months!_ MIkay thought, _is it going to be worth it? Will I really go through with this? _She wondered to herself. _Yes, whatever is left deserves to be brought back._ She thought, determination setting in.

"I want to go." she told everyone, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Where ever she goes I go." Alec said, looking at MIkay who smiled at him.

"Me too. I can't let my baby brother go on some big adventure by himself." Rachael said smiling fondly at her little brother, who only rolled his eyes.

"Alanna?" the King asked smiling broadly.

"I don't do boats." she told him through gritted teeth, "Besides I have to be here to greet the Copper Isles delegation."

"Of course." Jonathan said smiling at his Champion who was turning slightly green at the thought of a boat.

"Sire, I'd like to go, and , if it is allowed take my squire with me as well." Kel said, looking at the Lioness, who frowned.

"I think it would be best if Alan stayed here, I don't think sending him on something like this would be a good idea." he said, frowning as well.

"Jon, I would like to go as well." Numair said, looking at Jon innocently.

"Numair, I need you _here_." the King said desperately.

"Do you Jon? How many other mages do you have here? And if you need me you know I'll be easy to reach." Numair said confidently. Obviously this was an old battle.

"Jon," Thayet said laying a hand on her husband's arm. "Let him go, he's right, You have all the mages you need here. Besides, I think it would be good for them to have a mage with them, don't you think so?" she reasoned. Jonathan sighed, he had lost and he knew it.

"Alright, Numair, you can go." he told the black robed mage and taking a seat. "I suppose that ends our meeting. Alec, Rachael, Keladry, and Numair will accompany Mikay to the Old Isles. I'll find you a ship, you leave in three days." he told them as everyone but Myles, Alanna, and Thayet got up and left.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alec asked her when they were alone tin the hallway.

"Because, it isn't important who my parents are, or were, and I didn't feel the need to." she told him.

"It isn't important that you are a Queen?"he asked taking a step closer to her.

"No," she told him taking a step towards him, leaving only about an inch between ther bodies. "It isn't."

"And why, _Queen_ Mikay, is it not important that you are a queen?" he asked her, lowering his head closer to her's.

"Because, I don't care what you are, and you shouldn't either. I don't care what I am, and neither should you. No one cares Alec. I don't have any people, no one will protest this. And you know it." she whispered loudly to him(A/n: like when people yell at other people, but hey r really whispering, like a ferocious whisper.). "Besides, if it's such a big deal, then why do you act like family with all of _them_?" Mikay questioned him, bringing her head closer to his.

"Because, they are my family, well pretty much anyway. I'm Gary's nephew." he told her sighing and standing up.

"And the fact that I'm royal matters why?" Mikay asked confused, he was practically royal himself.

"It isn't really that, it's just you didn't tell me. And it does matter, because now I have to treat you like a queen, and I don't want to." he said wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer. "Because, then I won't be able to do this when I want." he told her before kissing her. Mikay responded instantly, wrapping her hands around his neck, and playing with his hair. While his hands moved from her waist, to the small of her back.

"Ewww, will you guys go find a room, please!" someone said. Mikay and Alec broke apart, only to see Liam standing there a smile on his face, while he pretended to be disgusted.

"Liam!" Mikay cried, pulling herself out of Alec's grasp and running to greet her friend with a big hug. The squire chuckled and hugged the woman back.

"I missed you too Mikay, but I think Alec is getting jealous." Liam said with a wink to the older man. Who smiled. When Mikay pulled away from Liam, Alec and him shook hands and said 'hullo' to each other.

"I was just on my way to say hello to my parents, are they in there?" he asked pointing to the doors of the study.

"They were a few minutes ago, they could have left, we were a little bit preoccupied and might have missed them." Mikay said, a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks. Both of the guys smiled. Liam nodded and went into the study. As soon as the door was shut Alec turned to her.

"Now, where were we?" he asked leaning down. Mikay smiled as he kissed her again, this time with no interruptions.

!Another Chapter! I'm gunna start on the next one so I can post two when we get the internet back! I hope you guys enjoyed, if you have any questions please e-mail me. Remember review review review!


	9. The Jourey Begins

**A/N: Wow. It has been a very long time since I updated. Sorry about that hopefully this chapter will make up for it... I hope**

**Just so you all know, I made Myles go on the trip because I couldn't remember if he was or not and decided he would make a wonderful addition….Yeah so…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yea I own nothing except Mikay Alec the plot and Rachael. The rest of the stuff is Ms. Pierce who is an incredible author!**

Mikay was very happy she as leaving in a day. Very, very happy. Once word had spread she was indeed a queen, she hadn't had a moment of peace. Servants had treated her like Queen Thayet herself, and every noble she passed bowed respectfully to her, and then scurried off as if she might order them to be be-headed if they stayed in her presence to long. At first she had found all of this humorous, making jokes about it with Alec, but now it was just old and she couldn't wait for them to be off.

As she was walking down the halls on her way to the archery range; she spotted one of her most devoted followers; the chief named Benny. He had been the most obnoxious of them all. He would present her with 'his special pastries' and demand she try them and tell him how they were. She couldn't lie to him either; he demanded honesty and could tell when Mikay didn't really like one of the treats he prepared for her. She turned around quickly and started off in the opposite direction, hoping he hadn't seen her; but it was in vain for he had spotted her and was rushing towards her crying, "Oh! You're Majesty! Queen Mikay! I've made something for you!" all the while. Mikay sighed in exasperation and turned around unwillingly to receive what ever treat he had made her this time.

"I made these for you." he told her huffing and puffing due to the short run he had just made. Mikay would have been concerned about his health if she wasn't so agitated with him.

"Oh, Benny you really shouldn't have." she told him, trying desperately to be polite and rude at the same time.

"None sense, none sense. I felt obliged to when we got a special shipment in form Carthak." Mikay got worried when he said 'special shipment'. "It's the strangest thing, a creamy form of peanuts. Wonderful though, tastes just excellent." he told her, drawing a treat form the large basket he carried under his arm. "I made them myself, invented the recipe just now all on my own. It's peanut cream covered in chocolate; and if I do say so myself quite delicious!" He told her, smiling happily as he handed her one pf his treats. Mikay was a little apprehensive about eating one of these treat; nevertheless she bit into it and was surprised to find it was delicious.

"Oh, Benny! I do believe these are your best yet!" she told him through a mouthful of chocolate and peanut cream.

"Oh thank you your majesty! But really it was nothing at all. Not to much for you." he told her, blushing under the praise. Mikay only rolled her eyes, thanked Benny for his treats and left in search of the library which she had been looking for before.

When she finally got to the library, she had devoured three of the chocolates and was beginning to wonder if that was such a good idea; her stomach didn't seem to think so. She walked over to the history section, and looked for any interesting books. She found a rather recent one on the Isles of the Emerald Ocean, and pulled it down. Flipping through the contents she saw it contained stories on the Copper Isles the Yamani Islands(isles??) And the Lone Isles. Plopping her self down in a chair she began to read.

Opening to the page on the Lone Isles, she saw a family tree. The most recent member where people whom she assumed were her grandparents, and they had died over 25 years ago. Flipping the page, she began reading on the history of her people. The book told her about customs, religion, food, holidays, and anything else she might want to know about her people. Mikay was overjoyed with the thought that she wouldn't be clueless about her country upon arriving there.

He quiet reading session was interrupted when a pair of large hands covered her eyes and a voice questioned, in a ridiculously high pitch, "Guess who?"

"Alec." she asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Alan."

"Keep going."

"Rachael."

"Now I'm just hurt. Guess again."

"Liam!"

"Thought you'd never get it!" he told her removing his hands and coming to sit next to her. She sighed as she looked at the book again. "So what are you reading about?" he asked peeking into the basket.

"My country and everything I should know, but don't." she told him. "You can have one, Benny made it for me." she added when he pulled out the chocolate and eyed it curiously.

"Really! So that's why Papa had been so cranky. Benny's been using his talents on treats for you and not him." Liam told her before taking a big bite. "Mhmm, these are goood!" said Liam, spraying bits of the food as he spoke around a rather big bite. Mikay struggled to hold in her laughter.

"Well, is that how royalty should eat? Your father would be very ashamed if he saw you eating like that! And thank of what the conservatives would say!" Alan mocked as he came up behind Mikay and took one of the sweets for himself.

"Screw the conservatives." Liam grumbled, picking up another treat. Mikay and Alan snorted.

Quiet soon resumed in the large Palace library; Mikay returned to her books and the boys flung things at each other silently. They were flicking rolled up pieces of parchment across tables, and soon one had hit Mikay on the head.

She looked up from her book, a not so pleasant expression on her face.

"Who threw it?" she asked. Both boys pointed at each other. She scowled, neither of them backed down. Mikay continued her glare, eyebrows and all. The boys looked ready to cave in just as Alec walked in. They looked at him with relief he could cheer her up!

"Alec!" They cried scrambling up to hide behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked confused.

"Its Mikay, she's going to kill us all!" Alan cried dramatically. Liam nodded in agreement. Alec rolled his eyes and sat down next to Mikay.

Mikay decided, as she watched the prince and one of the bravest squires hide behind Alec that she would defiantly miss it here. In the short time she had been here, she had begun to love it. _I've only got two more days left. Better make the best of it_. She thought before she jumped up and dove at the three, causing them to be thrown out of the library.

++++++++Two days later aboard the ship, _The Queen_. ++++++

Mikay was feeling a bit sea sick and the fact the Alec didn't seem troubled at all made her even more upset. She did feel a bit better however, when Lady Kel told her how sick Lady Alanna got on boats. She as enjoying the company, despite her sickness, Sir Myles was excellent company. He would play chess with Mikay for hours explaining the rules of the game and different strategies, in spite of the rocking motion of the boat which made playing difficult.

It was also very nice having Kel on board, she told Mikay all about the isles, and how different it was from Tortall. The way the isles sounded made Mikay hope her country was just as beautiful. Aside from that, her trip was miserable.

---------------------------------------

It took the Tortallans about two weeks to make it to the Yamini Isles where they stayed for the night, getting supplies and gathering news of the sea.

"Yes sir. That's what I heard. A big storm, coming in from the North. If you ask me it's a warning. We shouldn't be bringin' no queen up ther'. They've been doin fine on their own."

"Good thing I didn't ask you then, hmm?" was the captain's reply to his mate. He couldn't shake the feeling though, that the mate might be right, and that it was a bad omen.

"So, uh, whats the plan?" asked the mate. "Sir?" he added when the captain fixed him with that look.

"We stay here for an extra day to here what else is going on out there. This ship can take a storm. If we don't here anything else, we go. Besides, we have our selves a black robe mage on board." The captain said. The mate was wondering who his captain was convincing; him or the captain himself.

"Yes. Sir. I'll go tell everyone." The captain nodded as his first mate scrambled off yelling out new orders.

--------------------------------------

"No, Alec, really, you need to stop. I have to study." Mikay squealed as Alec continued to tickle her.

"You can study later. It's the first time we've been on land for days. Come on, just come down to the common room with me." When Mikay didn't budge he pleaded, "Pleaaseee!" he whined, giving her the puppy dog look before laying little kisses all over her face.

"Ok, fine!" Mikay caved in as his hands began to tickle her again. "I'll go, I'll go!" she cried when he didn't let up.

"You promise? You won't just start reading again when I get up?"

"I promise," she smiled up at him, her eyes lighting up. Alec eyed her warily before scooting off and in the same motion, picking her up and whisking her up out of the small, crammed, room. "Alec! Put me down!" she screamed as he carefully made his way down the stairs.

"Stop thrashing about or I'll drop you." He told her, obviously trying not to laugh. Mikay, seeing the sense in what he told he, obliged and stopped moving. Crossing her arms over her chest, she started grumbling. Alec laughed, thinking it was cute, and placed a kiss on her nose.

Down in the common room, the captain and his mate were gathered around the table with Numair, Kel, Rachael and Myles.

"The storm is coming down from here. Directly east of our destination. Everyone I've talked to down at the harbor says it would be just plain stupid to go out there. It's up to you all though. I figure the ship can take it. His majesty put so many spells on it like you wouldn't believe. The crew is experienced, and we have you, Master Salmalin. Whatever we decide, it has to be by tomorrow so we can ship out and not end up in the middle of the storm right away."

"If the local men think we should stay, then why go? They know more about the storms here than we do. I say we stay." This was Lady Kel, the voice of reason amidst all the chaos.

"I think we should check this out a little bit more. How do we know it will be that bad? I say we get Master Salmalin to scry it." Rachael added her thoughts before taking a step back and examining the map.

"Master Salmalin?" the captain questioned.

"I could try and scry it." He rubbed his chin, brow furrowed in thought. " But, the problem is, I don't know if it would be the same now as in twp days. These sea storms gather strength the longer they are at sea. We would be better off here if it isn't a very weak storm. Two days out there could allow it to gain some serious strength." Numair finished, still thinking.

"I believe I agree." Myles chimed in. He was sitting on a stool, his arms crossed as he too, looked at the map, trying to find a different way.

"Very well." The captain nodded. "Master Salmalin, could you scry it so we could figure a plan. We don't have much time left." Numair nodded and left the small alcove, heading for his room and his magic bag.

Myles hoped up and headed for the map. "This area, on the west side of the Yamini's, can we ship out on that side? There is a major port there; we sail up on the opposite land side of the storm and avoid it completely." He looked at the captain.

"We could." The captain's brow was the one that was now furrowed. It would take an extra two days, but would probably cut out time of waiting and the chance of getting ripped to shreds in a storm." He traced the path with his finger. "The only problem is we don't know the water here very well. We'll need more local men to tell us. And that will cost money."

"Money isn't the problem." Mikay stepped up, coming to stand beside Myles on one side of the map. The only problem is finding someone willing enough to get us there." She eyed the captain.

"Of course, you're Majesty. I will send my men out immediately to find someone." He bowed respectfully to Mikay. Then he and his first mate rolled up the map and strolled out. Mikay watched him leave.

"Well. That was done in a very queenly way." Arms came around her waist and pulled her close as Alec rested his head on her shoulder.

"Of course it was! I'm the best Queen ever!" Mikay said gallantly before turning around.

"Sure you are." Alec said, leaning down to give her a kiss. Everyone cleared out quickly giving them the alcove to themselves.

"Where did everyone go?" Alec asked a few moments later. Mikay laughed before kissing him again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Next Day\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Kel. Shut up. Its too early!" Rachael defiantly enjoyed her sleep Mikay decided.

"Oh hush Rachael. Its nearly 10. Besides, we've decided to move on. Master Salmalin checked out the storm last night and he said it was nothing to worry about. He said in two days it will barely be a thunderstorm." Mikay said, grabbing her clothes and heading down to the public bathes at the inn. "Come on. The innkeepers wife just said the water will only stay hot for another half hour or so. Get up. We have to go wash out the nasty sea water!" Mikay taunted before ripping off Rachael's covers.

"Ughhh." She moaned trying to grab the covers out of the air. Mikay giggled. "Come on Rachael. Wakey, Wakey!" she teased. Kel stood in the corner shaking her head. "Kel, go get the cold water. I left it out side the door." Mikay bluffed.

"Okay. Okay, I'm up!" Rachael cried, jumping out of bed and grumbling.

"I knew it would work!" Mikay giggled. Kel chuckled quietly.

"I hate you two." Rachael mumbled before grabbing her clothes and marching out of the room. Mikay followed happily humming a tune.

---------------------------------------

"Mhmm. Your hair smells really good." Alec buried his head into Mikay's glossy locks. She laughed before turning to him. "You're in a good mood. Why? We're at sea again and have to bear this horrible ship for days!" Mikay's good mood quickly evaporated as this thought hit her.

"Yea. But at least we have each other!" He cried before picking her up and spinning her around. This didn't help her already sore stomach.

"Alec! Put me Down!" Mikay's face was turning a very nice shade of green.

"Oh, right, sorry." He said before setting her down and holding her steady. Mikay put her hand on her head.

"I'm okay." She said stumbling around a bit. Alec tried very hard not to laugh. "Shut up." She said when Mikay saw him laughing at her.

"I didn't say a word." He promised, holding his hands up. Mikay scowled and walked away, still stumbling.

They made it through the little straight safely, coming out into open sea a day later. Mikay was standing at the prow, the wind whipping her hair about her, when she saw it. At first she thought it was just a little storm, nothing to worry about, but then it grew, coming towards them much quicker than any storm should. Mikay frowned, noticing how the clouds grew to impossible heights, spreading and covering sky and sea in an impeneratable darkness. Soon, the air around them was wet, and grey, small rain drops hitting her face like needles.

"Master Salmalin! Master Salmalin!" she cried, running down the length of the ship towards Numair's rooms on board. She began to hammer the door with her fists.

"Mikay? What's wrong?" he asked, his face full of worry.

"There's a storm. Coming right at us. Its growing and it doesn't look natural." She gasped out. Numair pushed her out of the way and ran to the prow; Mikay followed him.

"No." he said quietly under his breath. "Captain! Captain!" he yelled, running back the way he just came.

"What is it Master Salmalin?" the captain cried, leaning over the wheel. The wind was picking up and the rain getting worse.

"The storm. It crossed land. We're heading straight towards it. Well, it's actually heading towards us."

"What?!" the captain screamed. His coat was flying off and he had to hold it tight around his body. He raced down to the prow, fighting against the wind the whole time. Mikay and Numair followed him.

"Master Salmalin, try and help me turn us around. We need to buy ourselves some time. If you can, also envoke the speed spells. We need to get back to the straight." The storm seemed to roar in defiance at these words. The wind grew stronger, driving the ran at the travelers like tiny needles, the sea picked itself up and then let go onto the deck. There was chaos everywhere as sailors pulled in the sails and began to scoop the water out. Rachael and Mikay showed up on deck in ran coats and hats.

"What's going on?" he screamed over the wind.

"The storm, it caught up with us." Mikay screamed too. Alec looked at her, shock written all over his face.

"But, it was-." He said confused.

"Move! We need to get everything tied down." A sailor screeched before pushing Mikay and Alec out of the way. Mikay already of balance nearly fell out of the ship. The captain grabbed her before she went over. The storm screamed in rage as its victim was still on board. A wave came over, wiping Mikay and the captain off.

"Mikay!" Alec screamed. Kel was at his side, holding him back from jumping in.

"Alec! Stop. Don't we have to worry about getting back. WE can't do anything now, just pray to Mithros that they are okay. C'mon Alec. Let's get away from here. We don't have time for this." Kel was screaming over the rain and wind.

When they finally reached the straight, Alec was still sitting, staring out at the waves. His eyes glassy with sadness.

"Alec. C'mon. We need to move. We have to tell someone, it won't do any good if we sit here and wallow. Mikay wouldn't want that."

"Don't say that! Don't! She isn't dead! Don't say it!" Alec screamed at his sister before he crumpled into a chair, face in his hands. A few moments later he looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Your right. We can't just sit here. We should get moving." And with that, Alec got up and walked out of the small room. Rachael stared after him, more than a bit confused.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikay felt pressure on her chest. Then it went away, and then came back again. This time when it came back, she started coughing up sea water. Her head hurt and her chest felt tight.

"You're majesty, are you okay?" It was the captain, and Mikay was lying on a beach in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" she sputtered.

"I don't know you're majesty. I don't know." He said looking around. Mikay looked around and saw the dark silhouette of a beach and some trees. She could see a small fire next to her, and felt the captain's coat keeping her warm; other than that, she felt nothing except the hard, wet sand in her hair as she laid down to go to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Ahhhh! I finally posted. I feel horrible I started this chapter like a month ago and couldn't finish it. I finally figured out a way to do it and I really hope it is as good as I want it to be. I'm sorry if it isn't and I would be really happy if just one person reviewed, but you know the more the merrier!! I want you all to guess how many pages this was double spaced. Go on, guess!!! Ok, I'll tell u, it was 14!!! And it was 3,484 words….That is a lot!

Haley


	10. An unplanned stop

**A/N:Hey guys. I would reallly like to thank Alanna-of-Tortall-LadyLBlack since she reviewed the day I posted the last chapter which gave me this warm fuzzy feeling because someone cared enough to review, woohoo(my exclamation points aren't working) Right, on with the story**

Disclaimer: Right, I own nothing that TP wrote since she wrote it. Moving on now,

Mikay woke up with a serious headache. The sun was very bright, not a cloud in the sky to shade the two stranded Tortallans. Her whole body ached, her clothes and hair were stiff with salt and her mouth was as dry as the desserts in which the Bazahir (spelling?? Since I'm too lazy to check. ) lived.

"You're Majesty? How are you feeling?" the captain was back, and it hurt to look up because of the sun, and it hurt more when she squinted; she settled with holding her hands over her eyes but still looking at him so he knew she was listening.

"Yes." She croaked. Her throat was so dry. She cleared it an tried again. "I'm fine. Just a bit thirsty." She told him, quieter than the first time, but at least she didn't sound like a frog.

"Here, if you'll stand I can take you to a spring. It's fresh water and its very cool. You'll feel much better." He told her, helping Mikay to stand as she fell back to the ground after her first try. "Easy, you're Majesty." He said gently.

"If we're to be on this island together, we may as well go by first names. I'm Mikay. What is you name?" she asked, hobbling along side of the captain.

"James." He said, concentrating on keeping her up.

"Pleased to meet you, James." Mikay said with a smile which turned into a wince when her lips, dried form the salt, cracked and bled. She licked them to put a little moisture back and kept on going.

"So, how long have you been a sailor?" Mikay asked, anxious to drown out the sound of the sea pounding on the sand and the sound of birds flying over head. Anything to distract her from the sounds of the water that reminded her of everyone.

"I've been sailing since I was little, but I've only been in the Navy for about ten years, I've been a captain for around two." James told her, looking ahead as he talked, his eyes squinted against the bright sun.

"You always wanted to sail?" Mikay asked him.

"It's what I grew up doing." He replied with a matter-of-fact shrug. Mikay nodded. The two fell into a comfortable silence, until they passed into some trees and their ears were filled with the sounds of a jungle.

There where colorful birds sitting high in the trees; and Mikay saw a family of small monkey's swinging from tree to tree. There were small green snakes twined around all of the trees, and bright red frogs everywhere. Mikay was lucky to note that there were no big cats or wild pigs.

"Almost there, it's just beyond that big tree." James told her pointing to an ancient tree which had thick green vines twisting all around it. There were beautiful red flowers blooming from the vines which had big fat bees buzzing around their yellow centers in content.

The two pushed through the curtains of leaves and flowers before they came upon the clear spring.

"Oh, my." Mikay said in awe. The spring was a tiny waterfall about seven feet tall with a curtain of clear cool water falling over its edge into a small pool only five or so feet deep. All around the little pool were flowers of every color. It seemed untouched and Mikay's breath was stolen by its beauty.

"It is pretty." James said before walking forward to drink from the pool. Mikay followed until she heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned quickly to see the sleek form of a large black cat walking forward, its eyes fixed on its prey; James.

"James!" Mikay called. The Navy Captain turned, but the beast was already upon him. James fell back into the pool, the cat on top of him. Mikay could hear the cats growls and James' grunts as he tried to push the cat off.

Mikay glanced around frantically looking for a big heavy stick. She saw some rocks sitting around the trees, covered in moss but small enough for her to throw. She raced over and grabbed one. Putting her singers between her teeth, like Liam and Alan had taught her on their ride to the capitol, she blew as hard as she could before humming the rock at the cat.

The sleek, black head spun around and its yellow eyes fixed on Mikay. It growled and raced towards her. Mikay tripped over her own feet as she turned to run.

Her run through the jungle was filled with trips over ancient roots and angry birds and monkeys whose way she got into.

She was breathing hard, her lungs aching with the effort and sweat pouring down her face, stinging her eyes. She heard a _thwack_ and then an angry growl and a loud thump. Glancing back, she saw a tan man who blended in with the tree and a long tube in his hands standing over the animal. Panting she stopped and turned to study the man carefully.

He was very tall, taller than Numair, and had dark skin, like the new chocolate drink from Carthak. From here Mikay could see his nose was flat and wide. His eyes were darker than his skin, almost black, which would explain why she saw no pupils. His lips were in a thin line, but even from here Mikay could see how wide and big they were. He wore nearly no clothes, only a shorter version of the skirts on a dress, they stopped mid-thigh. She tried to look straight at his face, which, she noted was tattooed.

"Canti." He said to her. Mikay hadn't even heard him walk up. Two others who looked like him had appeared out of the woods and he had left the cat to them.

"I-I'm sorry. I only speak common." She told him.

"Pinai. Pinai." He told her, pulling on her hand.

"W-what? No. I stay here." She told him; pointing to her and then the ground.

"Pinai drea." He told her. Mikay looked very confused.

"I can't leave. I have to stay here and wait for James. My companion. My friend." She told him slowly, hoping to Mithros that he understood what she was saying. He frowned, the tattooed skin on his forehead creasing and distorting the intricate red and blue swirls. "I," mikay pointed to herself. "need to find," she looked around and motioned herself walking with her hands, "my friend." She pointed to herself and then gave herself a hug. The poor man was more confused than ever. He tried to mime what he was saying.

"Denhi." He pointed to Mikay, "pinai." He motioned himself walking and then pulled on her arm, "qune aswit." He made a talking motion with his hands then pointed to himself. Mikay frowned before puzzling it out.

"I, come, talk?" she asked herself. She looked at the man. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt her. His eyes were open and honest. She frowned, rubbing her head before looking back at him.

"I, pinai," she stumbled over the unfamiliar word. The man got very excited and said, "luki, luki," Over and over again. He began to lead Mikay away from where James still was.

"No." Mikay said firmly, and even if he didn't understand hr language he knew what she was saying. "we," she gestured to them both, "Find," she pretended to look around and behind trees. "James," she picked up a twig and drew in the dirt a stick person. The man looked at her, then the drawing. He grabbed the stick from her and drew his own picture.

"Denhi," he pointed to her, "wasi danhe." He drew what Mikay figured was her, and then what she figured was him and then another person. She nodded, glad he understood what she was saying. He stood up and then called some words to the others, who then took off.

"Trei wasi danhe." Mikay recognized danhe, which was what he had called James and wasi which she figured meant something along the lines of find.

"Denhi, pinai." He said and picked up her hand again. Mikay smiled at him and repeated, "Denhi pinai." The man smiled and led her through the jungle.

Mikay was led in what felt like circles for what she was sure was hours. Finally, after she was sure she ahd trekked from one side of the jungle and back, they arrived in a small village looking place filled with huts of palm leaves and smoky fire rings. The man who was leading her called out very loud.

"Ginna!" a women stuck her head out, and Mikay was surprised to see a woman who was as pale as she was poke her head out of one of the huts. She smiled brightly and walked out to greet the man. They exchanged many words very fast, which left Mikay confused until the woman, Ginna turned to her and said,

"Hello. My name is Ginna. I'm sorry about my husband, I've been trying to teach him common for a while and he won't learn in." She smiled sweetly at Mikay and took her hand. "Welcome to our village. My husband is Jakihst. He is the leader here. I'm sorry about any problems you had with trying to talk to him. He usually picks up on common fairly fast since I speak it sometimes.

"Its ok. I actually had fun with it." Mikay said, smiling at the women to reassure her. Ginna smiled back. "Jakihst told me there is another here? He sent the other two off to find them." Now Ginna looked worried and Mikay wondered why.

"Yes. James, he was captain of the ship I was on. I fell over and he fell over with me I suppose. He is down at the little waterfall behind the big tree with the vines. The cat attacked us." Mikay told the women. Thinking about him made her nervous.

"You were down by the pool? There should be men there, we should have known about you already." Ginna said, although she didn't seem to troubled by the fact. "Well. No point in crying over spilled milk my mother always used to say. Come on, lets get you cleaned up. I think I might have a dress that will fit you." GInna led Mikay towards the hut.

Inside was much larger than it looked. The hut was a large room. It had pallets on one side, and on the other was a low table type thing and beside that a fire pit. Over the pit was a black kettle. There were small knickknacks all around the room. A picture painted by the Yamani's on silk filled with the beautiful greys, blues, and greens of their country. There were little shards of shiny beach rock on shelves on the far wall. Under the window-type cut out, there was a large fishnet which looked as if it needed to be mended, and a newer one beside it.

Ginna led Mikay over to a trunk at the foot of the largest pallet. It was a beautifully carved piece. There were drawings of vines all around the edges, and what looked like painted animals on the lid. The sides were covered with a painted and carved mural of the jungle.

"This is a wonderful trunk. If you don't mind me asking, where did you get it?" Mikay said, tracing the vines on the lid lightly with her fingertips.

"Well. That came from my mother." Ginna walked up behind Mikay, dusting the soot of from where it had gotten on her skirts when she had knelt to light the fire. "She was a carpenter's daughter, she got it on her sixteenth birthday, and on my birthday she gave it to me." Ginna said, looking at the chest lovingly. It's about the only thing I have left, that and the paintings and few clothes that were in my trunk." GInna gently scooted Mikay out of the way and opened the lid.

Inside of the trunk were a few simple dresses in summer colors. The fabric was soft but strong and smelled strongly of the little popery (the smelly stuff that people put in their bathrooms that I don't know how to spell)bags that were nestled in between the dresses.

"Here we are." Ginna said shaking out a pinkish dress that had little yellow squiggles embroidered on the sleeves and hem.

"Thanks." Mikay said smiling in relief at the thought of clean clothes. She looked around for a place to go change.

"Oh, silly me, here change behind the screen." Ginna walked back into the kitchen area, and pulled out a bamboo screen and stood it up so Mikay could go change out of her salty clothes. Mikay walked behind and slipped her old clothes off and her new dress on.

The fresh fabric felt good against her cool skin. She asked Ginna what to do with the old clothes.

"Oh, here, I'll wash 'em for you." She took the clothes from Mikay adding, "They should be ready by tomorrow morning." She said, walking outside to a small tub which was filled with water.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Mikay told her. Ginna smiled and waved away her thanks, as if caring for ship wrecked visitors was common.

"You never told me your name." Ginna said, politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Mikay." Mikay said. She was looking around a little lost since Ginna seemed to have everything under control and Mikay felt a bit in the way. "Do you need any help with anything?" she asked in a desperate attempt to not feel useless.

"Oh, no! You are a guest. Here let's go inside and talk. You can sit and tell me everything; I've been meaning to fix that net for weeks anyway." Ginna said, dragging Mikay back inside. Mikay stumbled along after the woman, and sat down in a heap on the hard mud floor. "So, why were you coming up this way? We don't normally see many boats on this side of the Islands." Ginna asked, pulling the ancient looking net into her lap as well as a small home-woven basket made of dried reeds and twigs, which, Mikay discovered, was filled with awls, needles and some tough looking yarn.

"Oh, um, well I was on an expedition of sorts. We're from Tortall, I was on board with a few other people and we were trying to avoid the storm so we came up this side. That plan seems to have back-fired though." Mikay frowned as this dawned on her.

"Yes, it seems to have." Ginna said absentmindedly. She was very intent on fixing the net, and Mikay was wondering if she had heard her at all.

"James was the captain and a big wave hit the boat. He saved me from that one, but after that another one hit and flung us both over the side." Mikay's thoughts drifted back to James and she began to wonder where he was.

"What were you looking for. On this expedition." Ginna asked, locking her eyes with Mikay's which threw all thoughts of James out the window.

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure if I could tell you." Mikay frowned and rubbed her forehead. Why did it hurt so much all of the sudden?

"Who am I going to tell? We're both stuck here on an island." Ginna laughed, but Mikay thought it was almost fake.

"Well. That is a good point. We were trying to find the Lone Isles. We want to see what it looks like now." Mikay tried to ignore the now throbbing headache and to keep her thoughts straight.

"Why would you be looking for these, what are they again, Lone Isles?" Ginna asked returning to her task with the net.

"Well, the whole family was destroyed and we wanted to see the state of the islands." Mikay was still frowning, her head hurt really bad now.

"Seems like a lot of trouble just to see an island." Ginna said raising her eyebrows in speculation.

"Well, two of my companions are scholars; one is a knight and the other a soldier." Mikay said, using a different term for Rider's since she was sure this woman had never heard of the Queen's Riders out on some island.

"And where do you fit into this?" Ginna asked, smiling with her eyebrows still raised.

"I'm not sure really. I guess I'm just the extra incase we need one." Mikay shrugged as if she weren't that important, and neither was the current subject.

"Why did the captain save you I wonder? Maybe he's secretly in love!" Ginna laughed gleefully at her little joke. Oh, I'm so glad you're here, I always wanted a younger sister or daughter!" Ginna cried happily as she took Mikay's hands in her's.

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm here to; better than being at the bottom of the sea." Mikay said. Ginna squeezed her hands gently and Mikay squeezed them back. Just then the two women heard shouting. Ginna jumped up, her face changing from an expression of joy to one of fear. She raced out of the small hut. Mikay followed after her.

"James! She cried. There was the captain, laying across the soldiers of two men. He had scratches all over his face and his arm was dangling and bleeding. He ad several cuts along the other arm as well. She ran over to the two men, and saw a large cut on hit forehead. Mikay sobbed, after only a day in his company, and after two weeks of loathing the man, she still was scared that he wouldn't make it. She supposed that saving someone's life changed everything.

When she got close, the man holding James' legs screamed "Qar! Qar!" Another cam and shoved Mikay back.

"But that's my frined! I need to see him!" she yelled, struggling against the dark bodies as the kept her from getting to the only person who knew her. The only one who knew her secret and the reason she was shipwrecked. _It isn't fair!_ Her mind screamed, _Princesses shouldn't have their whole family's slaughtered, shouldn't have to be torn from their lover, and most certainly be held back from their only friend._ Tears were streaming down her face and onto the new dress as she thought this.

A/N: a lot shorter than I wanted it, but at least it is another chapter. Oh, yeah, the words I made up on my own, so sorry if they actually mean something in a language, I didn't mean to offend anyone if they do.

Haley


	11. Pirates, Magic, and Visitors

A/N: I started this in February, and then promptly ran out of ideas. Only after reading several AU LOTR fics did any smidge-it of creativity return! Here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Alec had a bad headache; his eyes were tired and bloodshot since he hadn't slept in what felt like days. Every time he closed them he was haunted by visions of Mikay lying dead on some beach; with no one there beside her. He also saw her stranded; slowly dying of thirst and hunger.

The one night he had gotten to sleep, his dreams had been terrible; his subconscious thinking of the most wretched and painful things that could ever happen to her. The others weren't faring much better. Rachael's eyes were red rimmed and Alec knew his sister had been crying despite the tough front she had shown the night of the storm. Kel was as impassive as ever, but Alec could tell something was bothering her; her eyes had bags under them as well. Myles looked just as tired as ever, but Alec hadn't seen him smile at all and his brow seemed to be wrinkled in a permanent frown. Numair also seemed to be suffering from what Alec was now calling the 'permanent-frown syndrome', his brow was creased at all times, his mouth turned down, and his eyes always seemed to be clouded as if he were in deep thought. His hands were constantly fiddling with his beard or his hair. No one paced how ever, they all sat still, no noise, and stared at the maps from King Jonathan, in hopes it seemed, that Mikay and the Captain would just appear before their very eyes if they stared long enough. Finally Alec threw his hands up.

"That's it! I can't take this." He cried. He seemed to be the worst off, which surprised no one; when ever someone had tried to talk to him he would just mumble something incoherent under his breath. Thus, his companions were very surprised to hear him talk. "We can't just sit around and expect her to go _poof_ in front of our faces. We have to be out there. Looking for her." He slammed his fist down on the map as if that would convince them. They all looked startled at his sudden out-burst. Kel was the first to speak,

"Alec." Kel said quietly. "I know you want to look for her, but we can't. Our ship is damaged and we have no money. Not enough anyway to buy another one. Numair can't get through to the king. We're stuck." She was still quieter than Alec, but her voice rose to make sure he heard her reasoning. Alec scowled. She was right, but he didn't want to admit it; who wanted to admit that they couldn't go and search for their lover? Who wanted to have to sit on their butts until the King could speak to them and they could come up with a plan? Who wanted to leave someone they loved stranded in the middle of the ocean?

"I don't care!" he yelled. His scowl turning to a glare of anger and resentment. They didn't understand what he was going through! His eyes were stormy as he strode out of the crowded room.

"Alec!" Rachael cried helplessly as her little brother ran out, leaving her to dissolve into tears.

"It's ok Rachael. Just let him cool off. He'll turn around." Kel said this as gently as possible while trying to hold back her own anguish. Rachael sobbed quietly into the lady knight's shoulder.

Alec was as mad as you got. Everyone was sitting around, waiting for something to happen. Well, it wasn't, he decided, unless some one took some action. He figured he would be the one taking the action.

His anger carried him to the docks, and he tried to avoid looking at the battered remains of their ship. Instead, he looked for another ship, one that might be willing to go out to sea, to take him to find Mikay. His eyes fell on a dirty looking vessel, nearly as large as T_he Queen_ had been, that appeared to have seen some rough times. It looked perfect for his purposes. Alec tucked his hands into his pockets and strolled calmly, as calmly as he could anyway, towards the ship. He reached the little jut where it was anchored and looked around. Sitting on a barrel on wither side of the gangplank were two clearly drunk men.

"'Lo there sonny." The man's words practically meshed together, and his eyes were unfocused. "Whata' it be?" he asked. His partner was singing quite loudly to himself and Alec gathered that the song was about drunken sailors and pretty mermaids.

"I need to speak to your captain." He said, his voice was quiet, a big change from the tone he had used with his others, but it carried an air of respect that no yelling man could ever gain.

"The cap'ain 'ey?" the man looked at him as suspiciously as possible when totally wasted. "Well, see, that 'el cost you. An' our cap'ain ain't a 'ery generous man." Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How could you take two drunk men seriously?

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Alec said confidently.

"'Eard that Willy? 'E tanks 'e can 'andle the cap'ain." The drunk man cracked up, slapping his knee. His partner looked at him with blank eyes, then obviously realizing what his partner had said, Willy, remarked with a coy little smile, "Well, let's take 'im to the cap'ain then."

Alec looked at the two men carefully then. Both had rotted brown teeth, and both were very, obviously drunk. There clothes and hair proved what their smell had led Alec to believe, they hadn't washed in days, and on their belts he noticed very lethal looking swords.

"To the cap'ain it is then!" the first cried. He seemed to enjoy this more than Alec deemed safe. Both of the smelly men got up and hoisted Alec up by his armpits before dragging him up the gangplank and onto deck. Despite being drunk, the two men seemed very able in dragging him aboard and hauling him to the captain's quarters.

The captain, Alec discovered was a tall man, he had blond hair that was clearly held in place by some heavy duty gel, and he tied it back with a black satin ribbon. His eyes were as black as night, and Alec couldn't tell the difference between pupil and iris. His face was sharp, the noise pointed and his moth was in a tight smirk when Alec entered the room dragged; in by the man's little minions. His clothes were obviously well made, black silk and nick leggings with sturdy looking black leather boots, this man was the very essence of wealth. Sitting in a large chair with a sword across his knees and some polish and a sharpening stone in hand, he was taking care of his blade which looked even more deadly than his men's.

"Willy, Saul. What is this?" his voice was as slippery as the silk wore and his two canines as sharp as the sword across his lap.

"This young'n wanted a talk wit you cap'ain. Tinks he can 'andle you." Willy and Saul struggled to contain their giggles of glee at this last bit. The captain merely broadened his smile and raised one delicate blond eyebrow, "Does he now?" he got up and placed his sword back in his sheath on his belt before returning the rest of the mess to a small trunk near the door. Alec noticed his movements were fluid, the sword fit in his hand well and he had no doubt the man could easily kill him right now.

"If that's all, you two can return to your posts." The Captain said looking out of the paned window that covered most of the back wall of his quarters. Even though his back was turned, he seemed to be able to sense Willy and Saul's disappointed faces. He turned around and Alec saw his smile was still in place along with both eyebrows raised.

"Come now boys, can't embarrass the poor boy to much in one night now can we?" his face was open and Alec could see the joy that covered it clearly, which made him very nervous.

"No, s'posse not. Evenin' then cap'ain." Willy said before both he and Saul dropped Alec, which made him fall to his knees and left loudly, Saul returning to singing his song and Willy stomping heavily in his big leather boots. Alec was left alone with the captain, which he didn't like at all.

"What's your name, son?" the captain's back was still turned, but Alec could now see the reflection of his face in the glass.

"What's yours?" he asked, sounding much braver than he felt; he hoped.

"My name is Captain Nathaniel. Now tell me your name."

"Alec." Alec studied the man again. He had first seen him as some rich man who enjoyed ordering a bunch of drunks around. He now saw that this man was a bit harsher than that. He didn't do this for entertainment, but because it was his job. As Alec realized this he wondered exactly what type of ship this was.

"Welcome aboard the Bloody Tattoo, Alec. Home to the world's most feared pirates." Captain Nathaniel said turning, Alec blanched. _Pirates?_ _ What have I gotten myself into?_ He wondered as the captain's malicious grin grew.

Where is he?!" Rachael screamed. It had been hours since Alec had run off, and no one could find him. "God damn it Numair, why can't you See him?" Rachael was near hysterics, this trip seemed to be filled with despair and disappearances.

"I don't know, but if you want me to keep trying, I suggest you stop yelling!" Everyone was at their wit's end, and Numair had just about had it with Rachael yelling.

"Silent! Everyone stop!" Kel roared over them all. She had an immense headache and all the yelling was not helping her. "If we want to find him, we need to stop bickering among each other, and think about this. If you were Alec, where would you go? Think, his lover is gone, and lost at sea. We don't have a ship to search for her, so what would you do?" Kel looked at Rachael who was glaring a hole through the wall behind Kel's shoulder.

No one answered.

"Well?" she prompted. Everyone had their jaws clamped tight, and they each seemed to be trying to ignore each other all at the same time. Kel sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "If you want to find either of them, I suggest we stop acting like children and all start acting out age. This is ridiculous. We have a Rider, a scholar, a mage, a knight; and we can't figure out what a teenage boy is doing or where he is." Kel said, she was sick of being the one holding everyone together. She was sick of the endless headaches and the depressing mood that hung over everyone. Everyone remained silent.

"That's it! I will not be the only one who does something. When you three finally decide to act your age, come and tell me. Until then, I'm going to ask for some herbs to get rid of this headache." Kel left the three starring at walls and ignoring each other, as she huffed out of the room.

"The idiots, I can't believe them. They are so stupid." She grumbled to herself, sitting down in a shadowy corner by herself.

"Anything for you miss?" a young serving girl walked by with a tray full of ale on her hip.

"Water please, and any herbs you might have for a headache." Kel told the girl wearily.

"O' course. Right away." The girl nodded before moving over to a table full of drunk sailors. Keladry of Mindelan, second lady knight of Tortall, sighed loudly. This was much more difficult than any of them had originally thought. They had lost the Queen of a foreign country, lost said Queen's lover and relation to the royal family, and now where all very mad at each other. So much for the get in get out plan.

"Rough night, Keladry?" someone asked. Kel looked up. In front of her stood a stranger in a dark cloak that covered his face as well as his clothes.

"I would say so, judging by the noise she was making earlier." Another voice said, a second shadow rose up and came to stand next to the first.

"What, Lady Kel? No warm reception? I thought you would be happy to see us!" Kel was silent as she regarded the two figures.

"Aww, come on surely you recognize us!" the second cried.

"I don't think she does man, maybe we should take off these cloaks." The first turned his shadowed head to the other.

"I do believe your right, we should take off these ridiculous cloaks." Kel watched as the two strangers removed their dark gray hoods, revealing their faces. She scowled as the recognized them.

"What in Mithros' name are you to doing here?" she questioned.

When James had arrived on the shoulder's of the men, the village had gone into chaos. Men were shouting and Mikay only picked out one word she knew, danhe, which she guessed meant they were talking about James. The women were keeping the children inside, and Jakhist had led Ginna away to a large tent were they had placed James. Mikay was stuck inside of Ginna's hut with her two son's who spoke a bit of common unlike their father.

"Hello." The smaller of the two had said. His voice was rough, and he seemed to be younger then Mikay, maybe Liam's age. His speech was rough too, the short word had come out roughly and choppy.

"I name, Jarhal. What you name?" His grasp of common was not very great, Mikay realized.

"My name is Mikay." She told him. He resembled his father, but had his mother's light lurian eyes, which looked rather strange on his dark face.

"This Jahest. My brother." The last word came out slowly, as if Jarhal wasn't quite sure how he said it. Mikay looked at him closely. He was smiling at her, all he wanted was someone to talk to, she decided, someone besides his mother to speak with in common."

"Hello Jahest." She told the bigger man, he nodded at her and muttered a quiet "Hello." Before continuing to stare at the fire.

"he not talk much." Jarhal to her. "Except to Kartina." Jarhal snickered as he said the name and Jahest growled at his brother before speaking quietly in his native tongue. Jarhal replied with a smile on his face, and his words obviously did something, because the next thing Mikay knew, the two boys were scrabbling on the floor.

Mikay scooted back against the wall as Jahest launched himself onto Jarhal, sending them both flying. Jarhal growled and shoved his older brother off before twisting his arms up behind him and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You best shut your mouth little brother!" Jahest cried as he struggled to throw Jarhal off of him. Mikay was surprised, the eldest son spoke common perfectly. Jarhal snickered and replied in his own broken common,

"Or what? You'll-" his brother cut him off as he growled even louder this time, and threw Jarhal into the wall, again. He stood up and Mikay realized how tall he was, nearly as tall as his father. Jarhal didn't stand a chance, he was a good four or five inches shorter.

Jarhal's grin had faded from his face and was replaced by a scowl and his eyes had hardened into light green stones that were glaring at Jahest with such fire Mikay was surprised the man didn't burst into flame where he stood. Jarhal lifted his hands, and glared at his brother who looked at him with such anger, Mikay herself was scared.

Jarhal started to mutter under his breath, and the air around Mikay became thick and heavy.

"Jarhal! Stop it!" Jahest cried out in common, once again surprising Mikay. What was even more surprising was the look of fear on Jahest's face as he watched his brother's hands. Mikay turned to regard the younger man herself.

Around his hands was a growing flame of green, like the one that grew around Numair's hands when he was preparing to do a large spell. Mikay sat frozen in shock and horror as Jarhal's chanting steadily became louder, and the flame around his hand grew. He finished the spell off with a scream and flame burst forth from hs hand and sped towards Jahest. Mikay watched in horror as Jahest regarded the flame coolly before pulling up his own magic; a thick shield that encompassed him in his own glowing flame.

The green fire collided with the deep brown shield, and the impact was so great, the walls of the hut shook. Mikay squeezed her eyes tight and waited for it to be over. She heard a thump, and opened her eyes to see Jarhal slumped against the hut wall.

She scrambled over.

"Are you all right? Why did you do that?" she said loudly, not quite yelling, but not exactly being silent either. Jarhal was pale and his eyes were cloudy. He was sweating, and Mikay thought he looked ready to pass out.

"No worry, denhi. I fine. No worry." Jarhal said quietly, a small smile on his face. "I used big magics. I ok, I showed Jahest. I can fight." Jarhal's eyes were closed and Mikay was looking at him in fear. He was proud of himself? He had nearly killed them all, including himself! She turned the Jahest, he was looking at Jarhal with sad eyes.

"You never learn, little brother." He said, before walking over to wear his younger brother lay, before picking him up and carrying him across the hut.

"Come denhi. We need to go and see mother. She needs to look at Jarhal." Mikay was still a bit confused, why was he speaking common, and how did they know magic? How in Mithros' had Jahest been able to conjure such a strong field of magic in such short time?

She followed the two brother's out of the hut, and walked across the village. No one looked at Jahest strangely as he carried his brother across town and into the large tent where his mother was.

When they entered the tent, Ginna was standing over James, with a bowl of what Mikay thought was water and a rag. She was cleaning the wounds on his arms, the broken bones had already been set, and Jarhal and Jahest's father was standing against the wall regarding his wife and her new patient with bored eyes. He looked up as his eldest son placed his youngest son on a table next to James'.

"Mother." Jahest said quietly. Ginna looked at Jahest and then at Jarhal, unconscious on the table, his chest moving up and down as he continued to breath. "he tried to beat me in a fight. He used magic." Jahest told his mother, who only sighed loudly before barking out orders.

"Go, and fetch me some more water and the proper herbs. Will that boy ever learn?" she returned to cleaning James' wounds ignoring, or not noticing, Mikay who stood lost in the middle of the tent.

"Denhi." A rough voice spoke. Mikay looked up, it was Jakihst, and he was patting another one of the tables. Apparently he wanted her to come sit. Mikay went over and gingerly sat down, watching as Jahest returned with another bowl of water, a soaked rag and some pots of leaves and flowers.

He placed the rag on his brother's forehead, and proceeded to crush some ugly yellow flowers under his brothers nose.

Jarhal breathed in and began to cough and sneeze. His eyes fluttered open and he muttered something in his native tongue as he glared at his brother who muttered something back as he crushed the remaining herbs into the bowl and sat Jarhal up to drink.

"So, you like fire, denhi?" he said, smiling at Mikay as he stretched. "Pretty color huh?" he asked Mikay. His eyes still seemed cloudy, but besides that, Mikay thought, you would never know he was just near death. She just nodded, a little surprised he was fine now. Jahest smacked him on the back of his head before telling him, "Don't you ever do something that stupid again, little brother," and walking off to replace all of the materials. Jarhal scowled at him, and then his father as the large man replaced the rag on his son's head and forced him to hold it there. Mikay smiled, they were a very odd family.

"There, he should be awake soon." Ginna said before dusting her hands off and turning to regard her son. She spoke quickly in their language, and seemed to be addressing Jarhal ,and then Jakihst. Jakihst responded equally fast and Jarhal pouted before saying something himself. Jakihst shook his head and said something. Mikay guessed this all had to do with his punishment.

It was silent for a few moments, Ginna was continuing her cleanup and the men were all silent, before Mikay was able to speak again.

So, you know magic?" Even to her the sentence sounded pitiful, Mikay's voice was quiet, and a bit squeaky, but one thought was running through her head. _Who were these people, and how did they know magic?_

"Yes. I'm afraid that was my fault, it's said to run in my family. Most of us were healers but not my boys, they have powerful war magic." Ginna sounded both proud and a bit sad at the same time. _So the natives don't have magic? It's only because of her family her sons have it, but how long until it is carried on into the rest of the village?_ Mikay's head hurt. Who was this woman, she had healing powers that ran in her family?

"Oh," Mikay paused, "Um, I hope I don't seem rude, but who exactly are your family?" She bit her lip as she looked at the woman. Ginna smiled another sad smile and her sons looked up and glanced at their mother, almost as if they were nervous.

"I don't think now is the time to tell you. Besides it is late, and time to eat. You can stay here tonight with James or with my family and me. It is your choice." Gina didn't once look away from Mikay as she said this, which made Mikay feel oddly comforted. The girl nodded, "I think I should stay here in case James wakes. But thank you for the offer." She told the silent family as she regarded her unconscious friend.

Ginna nodded, and Mikay saw her sons relax out of the corner of her eye as the topic was dropped.

"Very well. I will have the boys bring some more blankets out for you. Would you like any food? We have plenty of fruit." The atmosphere had changed from one of leisure of comfort to a tense time where everyone was avoiding stepping on each others toes **(a/n: not literally metaphorically)**.

"Thank you." Mikay told them, avoiding their eyes as they filed out. Jarhal paused and Mikay looked up to meet his eyes. He looked scared and nervous, as if Mikay was a threat. He locked eyes with her for a moment before hurrying after his brother.

_What have I gotten into? How safe is it here?_ Mikay thought, as she looked around the small healing tent.

Alec was thrown in the dirtiest, smallest cabin on the ship. It was located below deck, and he was sure that it was the lowest point on the ship since there was water about three inches deep on the ground. Needless to say, he was thoroughly miserable. He either had the choice of sitting in the filthy sweater, or standing up for hours straight, until he was led to the captain by a pair of pirates.

Alec stood most of the time until his legs couldn't take it much more and then he knelt in the water, until his knees went numb. It was a tiring game of, "How long until my knees go numb?" which was then followed by " How long until I can't feel my feet?" He was regretting ever leaving Tortall.

Banging footsteps and loud whistling tore Alec out of his depressing revere. The door banged open, and in walked two of his three least favorite people, Willy and Saul, the two continuously drunk pirates who had brought him to meet the captain for his first time. The two were in even better spirits than last time. Alec thought it had something to do with the fact that they got to torture him and that they were at sea, finally.

"O. The cap'ain got something special planned for you, sonny!" Willy said, practically dancing on the spot in his excitement.

"Yes he do!" cried Saul, even more happy than his partner. " 'n he wants us to take you straight to em'!" he finished, hopping up and down on the balls of his feet.

Alec had given up on trying to stay dry, and was sitting in the most comfortable position he could; one leg stretched out in front with his other one bent at his knee. Both of his hands were currently resting on his knee. He regarded the pirates with distaste and said nothing.

"Well, go on! Get up!" cried Willy as he shuffled over and hauled Alec to his feet. Alec wrinkled his nose at the smell of the man; sweat and sea and ale, a horrible combination in his opinion.

He allowed the two men to lead him up to the deck, where he squinted in the bright light, before letting them drag him off to the captain.

"Thanks boys." Captain Nathaniel didn't even look up from his maps and the plate of food in front of him. The two pirates ducked out of the cabin giggling just like the first time.

Alec stood dripping onto the floor for a few moments before the Captain even spoke. "Hungry, Alec?" he asked innocently.

"No." Alec replied, he was indeed starving, he had had no food from the time he came aboard three days ago. The only water he had received was a little bit each day, and he was sure it had dead bugs floating in it.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Three days, no food, little water. I'd be hungry if I were you." The captain continued to focus his attention on the maps and food in front of him. Alec remained silent.

"Very well. But if you wish for food, you are more than welcome to it." He waved his hand in the direction of a small plate on a little table next to one of the chairs, which he also offered to Alec. "On second thought, why don't you sit on the floor. You're all wet." Captain said his nose wrinkled as if in disgust. Alec sat on the floor, bringing the plate with him. He examined the food carefully, sniffing a slice of bread before biting into it.

"I have a proposition for you, son. I know that you have lost someone at sea, and that you wish to find them. Tell me where and I'll take you to them." The captain had stood, and was now facing the window, hands behind his back just like the night Alec meet him.

"What's the catch?" Alec asked him after he swallowed a large bite of chicken ( I know, most ships didn't have chicken on it, but this is a pirate captain, I wouldn't put anything past him).

"Nothing really, but when you return whoever it is you are looking for, my men and I get the reward." The captain continued to stare out the window.

"That's all?" Alec asked skeptically.

"And, that you tell no one we are pirates. We are simply merchant sailor's who helped a poor boy out. Got it?" he turned to look at Alec now, and Alec understood his answer may cost him his life. How was he to be sure these men wouldn't find Mikay and then kill him, returning her to the King after he was dead? And if he said no, what was to stop them from throwing him into the sea right now? Alec frowned. "I tell you were she is, and then you take me there, and we bring her back? That's it, nothing more besides I tell no one you are pirates and give you the reward?" Alec asked.

"Ahh. So it's a girl? Your lover perhaps?" The captain placed one foot on his chair, and lent forward on his bent knee. "Well, lets hope she is worth it, because if she isn't it's into the sea; for both of you." Captain Nathaniel chuckled merrily. The man ugnored Alec's pale face, and led him over to the maps on his desk. "Now tell me, where exactly did this storm hit?" he asked, showing Alec a large map of the Yamani Islands and the surrounding waters.

"We came to help!" shadow number one told Kel.

"Yes, we heard our parents arguing about what to do, you can only imagine how upset she was when they decided she would have to come by boat **(a/n: know who it is now? Lol)** and we decided we would save her from her misery and come instead." Alan finished happily as he and Liam took a seat.

"Oh. Really?" Kel asked the two, she was beyond mad at this point. "Liam, let me ask you something. DO you know why the Copper Isles delegation is comeing?"

"So the Lioness can see her daughter, and so the Queen can come and offer peace with us." Liam answered, he was confused. What did this have to do with anything?

"Precisely. And how do you think your parents and the Queen intended to make a public show of this peace. Marriage perhaps? Roald is already married and Kalasin is as well plus she is a woman, you are next in line. You left before they even arrived! That was the worst thing you could have done. You insulted the Queen and possibly ruined the only chance our countries have at peace!" Kel's voice was so quiet and deadly, it is needles to say the boys were scared out of their minds.

"Oops?" Alec and Liam said at the same time. Kel was furious.

"Yes. Oops." She repeated, fuming.

A/N: And cut! Wow, I am so so so so so so so very very very very sorry that I have an issue with updating on a regular basis. Maybe reviews would help??? Please??? Possibly just one tiny review?

Haley

p.s. just incase anyone was wondering, **_this was over 5,000 words_**, not including the author notes and this little p.s. and **_17 pages double spaced….._** Just incase anyone wants to know…. I also realize that it says no one can get through to the king, yet Liam and Alan know what is going on. Don't worry I will explain in the next chapter…If anyone ever reads this far…


End file.
